


Midnight Sun

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, R plus L equals J, Reincarnation, Though it's not the main couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen is born in 276 AC and King Aerys rejoices as another son is born crying and alive. Harry Potter is born again. Some things change and some other events... don't change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either GoT or HP. GRR Martin and JK Rowling do.
> 
> I plan on this being Harry/Khal Drogo.

In 274 AC, Queen Rhaella Targaryen birthed a baby boy. The pregnancy was not particularly hard and she hoped that this birth wouldn’t turn out to be stillborn. She hoped that her brother-husband would not have cause to hurt her more after this. This child wasn’t a girl and even if it had been a girl, it would have been too late to make a bride for her first son, but it alleviated the paranoia and anger of her husband. Aerys almost seemed back to normal as the boy grew without any illness or sudden injury and the paranoid light in the king’s eyes went away with the birth of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen.

As he came out of Rhaella's womb, he gave a cry the loudest Rhaella had ever heard from a babe then was silent. Aerys came in then and together they gave the boy the name of Jaehaerys Targaryen, named for the past king and dragonrider of Verimithor.

Rhaegar doted on his baby brother and for the years following, everyone knew that little “Harry”, as he was called, had Rhaegar wrapped around his little finger. And eventually Rhaegar doted on little Viserys Targaryen, shielding his siblings from their father's wrath and doing his best to shield their mother. Meanwhile, Rhaegar had to find a bride…

 

* * *

 

 

The last time Harry saw Rhaegar, his older brother, was when he was nine. He was riding off to battle on the Trident and Harry was standing on his tiptoes to grab onto the bottom of Rhaegar’s tunic. Though, by now Jaehaerys was known to be tall for his age, almost reaching Rhaegar’s waist. Harry’s silver hair reached to his chin, often in wild curls and untamable, to the anguish of Queen Rhaella.

“Don't go,” Jaehaerys ordered, peering up into his two indigo eyes. “Please.”

Rhaegar knelt down to be at Harry's level, placing his hand on his sword to steady it then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Little dragon, I won't be long. Hopefully, I'll be back before your tenth nameday.”

“But Rhaegar! What about…” Harry trailed off and looked down at his booted feet, fidgeting. He had only ever told Rhaegar about his dreams of having… magic though he hadn’t told anyone of having regained memories. No one knew that he had woken up one morning and had seen all of the furniture in his room floating. His older brother hadn’t really understood but he hadn’t laughed at him like some of the squires or men of the court had when Harry had let slip a word or two. That had taught him to shut up, even more so when Rhaegar had told him to be cautious.

“Your abilities?” Rhaegar finished, tilting his chin up so that he would look at Rhaegar.

“Yes. I don't… I'm scared of father.”

Rhaegar sighed then glanced at Jaime Lannister, who was standing behind them at the keep’s entrance. “Ser Jaime has promised me he will protect you. Keep them hidden, sweet brother. Go to my Elia if you have nightmares.”

Harry took a deep breath then nodded, pushing a strand of blond hair back behind his ear, thinking of black hair when he did it. “When, not if.”

Rhaegar snorted and laid a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair like he always did. “You were always older than your years, Harry. Never change.”

Harry grinned up at him and threw his small arms around his older brother’s shoulders. “I will miss you.”

“I will miss you too, little dragon,” Rhaegar whispered.

“Come back safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, they received word of Rhaegar's death at the Trident. Aerys II grew red in the face then roared for many hours. Afterwords, the king ordered the pregnant queen and the two princes out of the city and to Dragonstone. Ser Willem Darry went with them and off they went on a small ship, bound to the island fortress of the Targaryens. Harry had been excited about seeing the island at first but then realized what it had meant.

He had also realized that his father hadn’t sent Princess Elia and her two children with them or to Dorne.

“Harry, my son,” Rhaella spoke from her bed. The cabin was small but it had space for the three of them. Viserys was asleep on the bunk across from them, with Harry having slept in the bunk right by the door. There were no windows in this part of the ship, no way to look out at the oncoming fortress. Harry got up out of his bunk and crept over to his mother, remembering his first mother. And his first father, who was, even though he had died when Harry had been one and a half, very much better than Aerys. Rhaella had tried to shield him from Aerys but as Harry was known to the family as having light feet, he had seen and… felt Aerys burning people to death.

“Yes, mother?” Harry whispered, looking over to where she had placed her crown. He jumped up onto her bunk and slipped into her arms, remembering his father.

“You are now heir,” Rhaella murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Jaehaerys III Targaryen. Witchborn, some might say.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he glanced up at his mother, feeling the elder wand place itself into his left hand. It was almost if it had never left his hand, returning to its master. Its’ reincarnated master, who was still getting used to having silver gold hair. And being called a dragon when in fact dragons hadn’t been seen in this world for hundreds of years.

Rhaella grinned wearily. “Oh, yes, dear. I’ve seen things floating around you.”

“You won’t say anything?”

“No, I won’t. It might save your life, sweetheart. These are dark times and I will be thankful for whatever talent the gods gave you. The Targaryens were always known to be magical,” Rhaella whispered, stroking his back. “You know why we’re going to Dragonstone.”

“Yes, mother. Rhaegar’s dead.”

Rhaella closed her eyes at her now eldest son’s tone. Rhaegar had always called Jaehaerys old for his age and she wished Rhaegar was here with them now. He was always able to calm Harry’s fears but since they had received word of his death, Aerys had been raging more than ever. It was like the calm that came with Jaehaerys had vanished and the rage and paranoia had come back with a fierce passion. Aerys had stopped washing his hair and clipping his nails in the past few months and Rhaella had tried to stay away from him, mostly unsuccessfully.

“You are king now,” Rhaella finally spoke, opening her eyes to see Harry looking up at her with sad light purple eyes. “King Jaehaerys Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne.”

Prince Jaehaerys looked up at her and she saw his light violet eyes widen. Her son’s skin went pale then he hid his face in her chest. She sighed, guessing that he was thinking of Aerys and how bad of a king he was at the end.

“Mother, do you think we’ll be able to go back home again?” Harry murmured, burrowing into her arms and shivering when a great wave buffered the ship.

She sighed and thought of Aerys’ expression when they left and of the night when he had burned Rickard Stark alive, with Brandon Stark strangling himself to death trying to rescue his father. Aerys had come to visit her again that night, leaving marks and scratches on her body when she tried to scramble out from under him. “I don’t think so, little Harry.”

She felt Harry burrow in tighter then suddenly look up at her, his eyes wide. “Mother, you’re with child again.”

Rhaella’s eyes widened. “You can...”

“I sense her.” Harry looked up at her then she watched as his eyes slowly drooped closed and then his breathing evened out in sleep.

Rhaella took a deep breath then wrapped a hand around her stomach, staying awake for the next few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come, children,” Ser Willem whispered, looking down at Jaehaerys, Viserys and the little girl babe, who had been born the night before. Daenerys Stormborn. She was being held in her youngest brother’s arms very carefully; Viserys was shivering in the sturdy winds that were a product of the storms of the night before. Jaehaerys was standing close to Viserys and Daenerys, looking at his two younger siblings with a kind of protective gaze. The heir to the throne was all of nine years old, too young to have witnessed his father burn people to death and cause a young man to strangle himself to death in his attempt to rescue his father. But witness it, he did.

And now, they had received word of the capture of King’s Landing by the rebels, Stark and Lannisters and Baratheons. Willem was just waiting on his men as they readied the one last ship of the royal fleet, to go to Bravvos. Hopefully, before the fortress came to a decision on whether or not to sell the children to Robert Baratheon and before Stannis came with the fleet.

“Why are they talking about selling us?” Jaehaerys finally asked, speaking in a low tone and addressing only him. “We’re not slaves.”

Ser Willem sighed, his hand on the hilt of his blade. He didn’t want to scare the young prince so he tried to be careful in choosing what he said. “Stannis and Robert want to make sure you are no threat to them.”

Jaehaerys narrowed his eyes then looked at his brother and sister. “We are children. Not threats. They killed our father and brother and our brother’s family. I will not allow them to kill us.”

Ser Willem’s eyes widened at the solemn way the prince spoke. One of the men that had agreed to smuggle the children out came around the corner and gestured to the door in front of them. Everything was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time that Harry caught Viserys touching Daenerys in an inappropriate way, Daenerys was ten and two. Viserys was ten and nine. Harry was 20 years old, one year older than his brother. Though, he had often noticed Viserys’ moods and kept an eye on them. Ever since they had been thrown out by Ser Willem’s servants, Viserys had become more and more… angry, fearful and paranoid. Harry did move the three of them from city to city, avoiding staying in cities for too long since he had caught the thoughts of a sellsword in Volantis. The thoughts of killing him, Viserys and Daenerys were in the forefront of the sellsword’s mind and it had made Harry a lot more cautious.

“You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?”

Harry walked through the hallway of the current home they were in, in Lys, and turned into the doorway of Daenery’s room. Viserys was looming over their little sister in what looked like a sinister way, in a way that reminded him of how sometimes Vernon had looked at him when no one was looking. Harry hissed out a curse under his breath, not realizing that it had been in parseltongue, and hurried over, steps light. He waited, catching Dany’s fearful purple eyes, before speaking.

“Viserys, what do you think you are doing?” Harry questioned, crossing his arms. His magic flared around him, flowing over to curl around Dany protectively. She shivered and he glared at Viserys as his brother turned around, his light purple eyes a contrast to Dany’s dark purple eyes. “She is our sister and you have no right.”

“House Targaryen-”

“You were scaring her! Besides, House Targaryen is just the three of us! No one else cares about what we do or which people we take as our partners. There are people who hate us! Do you remember our father and mother? Or the attempt on our lives back in Qohor?”

Viserys narrowed his eyes as Harry continued to stare at him. Dany fled, running from the room to the kitchen. Harry sighed and crossed his arms, brushing a stray silver curl from his face.

“She wants to go home!” Viserys exclaimed, his eyes widening even more in disgust. “She’s just a child, who just flowered. We should marry her off to one of the lords of-”

Harry frowned, looking Viserys over. “Are you mad? Keeping track of our sister’s monthlies? She is just a child! We have no home to go to! The Usurper took it!”

“Everyone should be afraid of us! We’re dragons! Fire and Blood! That’s our house motto!”

“Viserys, in case it has escaped your notice, we have no dragons. We have no army and we have no ships. And we are not dragons made flesh. None of us have wings or scales or tails. Or don’t you remember when Aerion Brightflame thought he was a dragon and drank a glass of wildfire? Our house isn’t exactly something to be proud of!”

Viserys glared, an ugly, twisted leer on his face. “I am the dragon and I should be able to get what I want. And I want the throne and a wife.”

Harry reached a hand up to rub his temples. “Do not lay a hand on our sister or there will be unpleasant consequences. Do I make myself clear?”

Viserys drew one of his hands forward and Harry quickly flashed outward, grabbing Viserys’ hand. “Do not lay a hand on me either. Do I need to restrict you to your room until we leave again?”

Viserys glared at him again, his arm flexing in Harry’s grip. “No.”

Harry withdrew and walked away, following Dany’s trail outside to the small garden in the back of the home that they had commandeered. He heard her crying from in the house and his heart clenched in his chest. He wished things were different. He wished that Rhaegar could have lived, that Daenerys could have had a good life in the Red Keep with the skulls of dragons. She would have loved those.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Illyrio Mopatis took them in made Harry take a deep sigh in relief. They moved to Pentos and a permanent home, albeit one with no red doors. Harry was able to relax for the most part and took great joy in being able to have baths, attended by servants. It was a guilty pleasure, one that he was sure Daenerys enjoyed too. Viserys was more commonly heard seducing the servants or going out to a brothel for a night. And as long as he left Dany alone, Harry didn’t much care where he went. He had placed a monitoring charm on his younger brother but other than that, he paid better attention to the man who had taken them in.

Illyrio Mopatis was a businessman, one of the more wealthier magistrates in Pentos. Harry didn’t know exactly why the man had taken them in but he figured it was something along the lines of rewards in the future, if the Targaryens ever retook the throne. Harry didn’t have any interest in retaking the throne; he had seen Rickard Stark burn to death and Brandon Stark choking himself to death trying to rescue his father. He had seen Aerys in his stinky glory the night before Rhaella took them to Dragonstone. He remembered how both ministers of magic had looked during his school years. And they hadn’t exactly provoked any thought of becoming the minister in his mind, though people had followed him like he was.

He didn’t want to rule a whole kingdom but he did want… There was a certain… hatred in him for the Lannisters and the Baratheons. Rhaegar, Elia and their two children hadn’t deserved what they had gotten. The many people who had died in the war didn’t deserve it. Lewyn Martell, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Jonothor Darry, and Ser Barristan hadn’t deserved to die in the service of a mad king.

And to think… If Ser Willem hadn’t smuggled them away from Dragonstone, he and his two siblings probably would have been killed the instant that Robert Baratheon laid eyes on them. Of course, he wouldn’t have allowed that. He would have outed himself as a wizard before that happened.

“Prince Jaehaerys,” Illyrio spoke as Harry walked into the common room. Viserys was sitting at a desk in the corner, teaching Dany how to speak High Valyrian. She was excelling at it, having started to learn when she was younger and Viserys was… gentler. Viserys still had moods and was prone to flashes of violence, throwing things and destroying furniture when he didn’t get what he wanted, but Harry hadn’t caught him touching Dany again. Not when Harry had hexed him at least once in the past few years because he had caught him again after the first warning.

Illyrio had given the three of them new clothes when they had first come. Dresses for Daenerys and clothes for highborn men for both him and Viserys. Harry was wearing rich cloth meant for a lord of a city or a keep and it rather… after all this time on the run from assassins, it felt weird on his skin. They had never had money enough to buy things that weren't necessary, that weren't food or for a place to stay.

“Your Grace, I was just talking with Viserys here about gaining your home back,” Illyrio spoke.

Harry glanced at his two siblings, seeing Daenerys keep her gaze down. Viserys was staring up at him with a sneer on his lips and Harry sighed, started to pace around the rather big room.

“Ilyrio, I have heard you say people are whispering about House Targaryen over cups of wine,” Harry said, glancing at Viserys as he spoke. “Is that a lie?”

“No, no, it’s not!” Ilyrio said as he sat down on the chair that was at the head of the table in the center of the room. “People-”

Harry finally turned to look at the businessman, raising an eyebrow. “Our father was mad, Illyrio. He burned people to death and had hundreds put to death just for his own pleasure. Seven hells, it’s mainly why the rebels won! House Targaryen was on the down fall starting with the Dance of the Dragons and there is no going back.”

Illyrio Mopatis stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “If I help you, people will like you.”

“That is no way to fight for the kingdom. Sure, I’ll just buy my way into being king. That’ll go over well.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later, very early in the morning one day, Harry woke from a nightmare and got up and out of bed. He dressed and ambled around the very big mansion that was Illyrio’s home, looking at everything and occasionally snooping. The sun was just rising in the sky, peaking in through the windows, and reminding Harry of how beautiful King’s Landing had looked in the morning. It made him wish for his Firebolt, wishing that he could fly over the city and just escape for a while.

He had heard from Illyrio that the businessman was going to take his siblings out to the city this morning, giving Harry some space in the mansion. Harry was grateful for the space, knowing that Illyrio would make sure both Daenerys and Viserys were safe. And for some reason, Viserys had insisted on Daenerys being washed and clothed in a beautiful dress for the occasion. It had made Harry more than a little wary but maybe Illyrio wanted her to be able to be a woman of the court.

He walked through the corridors and eventually ended up at Illyrio’s rooms, having almost walked there in a trance while deep in thought. Something was pulling him to the room where the older man kept odds and ends from his travels, like exotic paintings. He stared at the door to the big room or vault and then made up his mind, spelling the door unlocked and walked in. He walked along the thin aisle, noting a few swords in the vault as well as a trunk that intrigued him, as well as emanated power. It was a strange kind of power, more natural and wild than he had encountered before.

He trailed along the wall, stepping around the jewelry and the paintings to stop in front of the trunk. He knelt before it and opened it, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping when he saw what was in it.

Dragon eggs.

Petrified dragon eggs, to be exact.

Harry reached out a hand to touch the biggest egg and traced the bumps and ripples on the egg, looking at the egg wistfully. He vaguely remembered Norberta’s egg and whispered in parseltoungue, half hoping that it would make something happen. The egg warmed underneath his fingertips and he reached within himself to the fire that burned, half his old magic and half that strange power that burned like a flame that he had always felt ever since he had realized he had been reincarnated. He closed his eyes then nudged it outward, onto his palm and then opened his eyes. A small ball of flame twinkled on his palm, red and warm. It didn’t burn or hurt. It just was there, against his skin.

He moved his palm to hover over the eggs, burning them like a stove from England. He stood there for what felt like ages until he heard crackling. He plucked out a small dagger that he had stolen from the sellsword that had wished them dead and cut a vein in his arm, dripping blood on the eggs then resealing it with a spell, before he felt too lightheaded.

The eggs burst open all at once, egg shells flying every which way. Harry shivered with the power that flowed from the eggs and now… Three tiny dragons woke from within, yawning sleepily. Their small wings flapped in the breeze that rattled the windows and blew his hair from where it was tied back.

They chirped up at him and looked up at him with their small, beady eyes. They were bipedal, with only one set of limbs. The others were attached to their wings, limbs extending from the short leathery expendages. One was black, with red frills and eyes that looked like an abyss. Another was green with copper frills. The last was a cream dragon.

Harry’s eyes widened, belatedly realizing that he had made the dragons hatch. It was as if he had been in a trance, the innate wild power of the dragons calling him, almost like to like. He had made the first dragons in Westeros for ages hatch. The three little ones chirped again and he reached an arm down, watching as they climbed up his arm and curled up on his shoulders. The black one curled its tail around his neck, taking a deeper liking to him.

“Right… You guys are probably hungry,” Harry muttered. “But first… Daenerys would probably enjoy the sight of you. Let’s go see my sister.”

He carefully walked back out of the room and waving a hand to close and lock the door. Harry made sure the three dragons were steady on his shoulders, feeling their claws dig into him through his clothes and leave scratches, then hurried out of the hall and out of the manse. He ventured over to the stables and picked out a horse, a pure black stallion, and led that it out of its stall.

He had learned to ride before the rebellion and had the occasional need to flee a city fast, with his siblings in the saddle behind him on what was often a stolen horse. Sometimes the stolen horse that they had ridden out on had no saddle and just a bridle. Sometimes both. Sometimes neither. On the occasion where they stole a horse that had no tack with it, Viserys had demanded that they find another one.

But this one… Harry looked into its eyes, which were a pure white, and carefully, slowly climbed aboard. The horse whinnied quietly, moving its hooves anxiously before going still. It had a long mane and he rather thought that it might be one of those Dornish sand steeds that he had heard about and had seen when Rhaegar had brought him to Dorne to visit Elia’s family.

The three baby dragons on his shoulder moved about, the cream one moving down to sit on the horse’s withers. Harry reached down a hand to stroke its wings and the cream dragon tilted its back into his hand, almost purring. He laughed before urging the horse onward, feeling the two other dragons dig their claws into his shoulders.

They galloped out of the stable and out of the manse, with Harry following his tracking charm on Daenerys. People hurriedly got out of his way and he heard more than a few gasps when people realized what was on his shoulders or curled around his neck.

“DRAGONS!”

“That man has dragons!”

Harry steered the stallion even faster as he realized where Daenerys and Viserys were. They were both at the manse that Illyrio had said was the mansion that was owned by the Dothraki horselord, Khal Drogo. Harry urged the horse faster, yelling at people to get out of the way. He rode through the streets, passing multiple vendors and even some sellswords.

Harry finally made it to the manse and turned in to the alley that led behind the structure, guiding the horse with little touches to its sides. As he turned around the corner, he saw a group of men on horseback. All of them were dothraki, with darker colored skin and black hair and various weapons on their person. The man that looked to be in the lead had a long braid, one that, if Harry recalled correctly, meant that he hadn’t lost a fight yet.

He slowed down his horse, whispering words to it and to the dragons on his shoulders and stopped as soon as his horse hit the pavement. The thundering of hooves announced his arrival and everyone from the Dothraki to his siblings and Illyrio turned toward him. The sun lit up the area, providing warmth to which he suspected that the dragons would provide more. He could feel the constant heat that the three small creatures were already giving off. Dany's and Viserys’ eyes widened so much that he thought they would fall out of their heads. Illyrio’s eyes widened even more exponentially, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly at the sight of him.

“Dragons!” Viserys exclaimed loudly.

The three dragons on him and around him chirped loudly, sounding like they were annoyed. Dany was still staring at him, at the dragons with an open mouth. She was still scared though, not even talking at all or exclaiming at the dragons. Harry sighed and was about to dismount and walk over to her when the leader of the Dothraki turned his horse toward him and cantered over to stop in front of Harry.

The man in front of him was tall and intimidating, with very long black hair and black eyes. The guy's hair was braided back and it had… lots of tiny bells threaded through it. Harry wasn’t exactly sure what the bells meant but he thought it was intriguing. The guy was also very muscular and had two blades at his waist, both arakhs. Harry's eyes widened when he slowly realized that the only clothing the guy had on only covered his waist and legs. There was nothing covering the guy's upper torso except for the black painted stripes over his shoulders. This, Harry assumed, was Khal Drogo and he certainly deserved being called a horse lord. Intimidating and... if this was a world that didn't look down on same sex relationships, Harry wouldn't have had to watch his mouth. Otherwise, he probably would have blurted out something that would probably be very embarrassing and very modern.

The man spoke something in a guttural language and studied him, pointed at him then wheeled his horse around and galloped off. The black dragon nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as if to reassure him, as if knowing or sensing the sudden apprehension within him. His heart did a couple flips in his chest at the intense scrutiny of the other man, his own magic flaring excitedly around him.

Harry stared at the dust that the dothraki horses kicked up for a few minutes after they left, seeing Viserys run up to him out of the corner of his eyes.

“YOU RUINED IT!” Viserys shouted up at him, glaring at him in a far more ugly way than usual. “He was meant to marry Daenerys!”

Then a few seconds later, Viserys grinned at him in a way that scared Harry more than being yelled at. In that second, as Viserys turned to stare at the dragons, he looked like their father. Viserys had the same, wild look that their father had when Aerys had contemplated killing people.

“They can’t breathe fire yet,” Harry spoke, clearing his throat. “Too young.”

“Yes...”

“What were you three doing meeting with a dothraki horse lord?” Harry questioned, hoping to draw Viserys’ attention away from the dragons. “And what did you mean when you said, _he was meant to marry Daenerys?_ ”

“Khal Drogo chose you, your grace,” Illyrio spoke as he came down the stairs.

“Chose me for what?!” Harry retorted. “What were you doing with my younger siblings?”

“We were planning on regaining your throne,” Illyrio spoke. Dany followed him, still timid, still fearful. Harry caught her eye and dismounted, careful of the dragons on his shoulders. Harry gently handed the cream dragon to Dany and her eyes widened. The baby cream dragon chirped up at her and nuzzled into her arms. She laughed and Harry grinned, not having heard her laugh in a long time.

“I had arranged for Khal Drogo to marry your sister, your Grace,” Illyrio said, his eyes still wide. “It seems that plan has changed. How… Those are dragons!”

“ _Marry?_ ” Harry echoed loudly, startling the two dragons slightly. The black one squawked and looked up at him, almost like it was berating him for speaking loudly. Harry grinned down at it and stroked its head, moving to tickle its wings. “He means… You meant to arrange my sister’s marriage? You? When you are not a part of this family?”

Illyrio paled at his tone but nodded. “The Dothraki were to give us an army when Daenerys did marry their khal.”

Viserys closed the distance between them, reaching out a hand to touch the green one but both baby dragons hissed at him. Viserys’ eyes widened and he took a step back, glancing between the two that Harry held and the one in Dany’s arms. Dany held her dragon, almost protectively, cradling it. Her eyes were lit up, obvious joy in her expression.

“Khal Drogo did point at me,” Harry remarked, glancing pointedly at Illyrio. “We will talk tonight.”

“Of course,” Illyrio hurriedly answered, his eyes still on the dragons. “Does this mean you will marry the khal?”

“I shall think on it,” Harry said. “As I said earlier, I do not care whether or not we regain our home, our throne, but I will take a night to think on it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do the Dothraki have different... ideas than the rest of the world?" Prince Jaehaerys questioned, sitting down on the couch and began to feed the tiny dragons from the meat scraps at dinner. Daenerys was sitting next to him, stroking the cream dragon's wings. They both looked content. Harry didn't even think that Dany had stopped grinning since he had stopped whatever Viserys and Illyrio had conspired to do. "I am obviously not a girl so..."

Illyrio stared at him, his eyes wide and his skin pale like he was still processing seeing dragons. And Harry figured that that was true. Dragons hadn't been seen in Westeros or Essos for hundreds of years and he knew of his great grandfather's attempts to bring dragons back. That had led to Summerhall being destroyed in a giant fire. Harry sighed, remembering his older brother, and stroked the black dragon's wings and neck, seeing the little creature lean into his hand. The green one sat between Harry and Dany, its paws spread out between them. "We're going to need names for these little ones."

Viserys was sitting across from them, looking at them with hunger in his eyes. "How did you hatch them? And why aren't they sitting with me?"

"Maybe because you're not a true dragon," Dany muttered under her breath.

Harry turned to look at his sister, his lips twitching up into a grin. Viserys spluttered, glaring at Dany before crossing his arms. "Illyrio?"

Illyrio was still struck silent, looking between them. Harry cleared his throat loudly and Illyrio jumped in his seat.

"Prince Jaehaerys, how did you find those eggs? They had been meant for-"

"They're dragon eggs," Viserys interrupted, frowning at Dany. "They better not have been meant for anyone else except for us."

"They were meant as a gift," Illyrio spoke, his eyes still wide. "That you would be able to hatch them was far outside of possibility. You should know, people will come from all over to see a dragon."

"People already shouted at me when I was riding over to the manse," Harry remarked. "Besides, I can handle that. What I do not know and want to know is information about that Dothraki horselord that apparently called dibs on me."

"'Dibs'?" Illyrio repeated curiously.

Harry gestured at himself. "This Khal Drogo pointed at me. What does that mean? And what were you going to get out of this arrangement?"

Illyrio stared at him, eyes widening a little. "I was going to get n-"

"Don't say nothing. I know you made it so that either you or we would get something out of this," Harry said, crossing his legs as the green dragon moved up to sit beside the black one. The two started to chirp back and fourth, occasionally talking with the cream dragon on Dany's lap too. "You're a business man."

Illyrio sighed and glanced at Viserys before looking at Harry. “If you were to retake the throne, I would like to be named Master of Coin.”

Harry stared at him, considering. If this man wanted something, he would probably try again to get what he wanted. Illyrio knew that Harry didn’t want to retake the throne but Viserys… did. And Viserys was apparently all but ready to use their sister in his bid to retake their kingdom. “I still do not think regaining the throne would be easy. I don’t even know if there are lords in Westeros that would consider backing me.”

“You?” Viserys repeated.

“Yes, me. Or don’t you remember that Mother bestowed the title of heir to me?” Harry asked curiously. “I am the oldest after all.”

Viserys sneered at him but otherwise remained silent.

“The Dothraki do have more… fluid terms,” Illyrio explained, finally getting back to Prince Jaehaerys' original question. “They are much like the Dornish in that way but they still look down upon bastards. I wonder why Khal Drogo seemed to choose you though, besides the obvious issue of the dragons. The khals tend to want heirs after all.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, remembering the faint legends in the wizarding world, of powerful wizards. The black dragon curled up further into his lap and for all appearances went to sleep. The green one did too, nestling into him. “Balerion, reborn.”

“Balerion. I do think you are right, my lord,” Illyrio asked.

“He was the biggest of his siblings,” Harry offered. 

“I do believe the Martells would back you,” Illyrio added offhandedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do tell. What makes you believe that?”

“Oberyn Martell arrived in Pentos a few months after your family fled Westeros,” Illyrio spoke. “He wanted me to sign a marriage contract with Doran’s daughter and you.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And did you say yes?”

“I did but for Viserys,” Illyrio answered.

“Hmm…”

Harry stood up, faintly listening to Viserys’ complaints about having his marriage arranged. “Viserys, shut up.”

“Did Oberyn say anything about Daenerys?” Harry asked as he started to pace around the room. The black dragon, newly named Balerion, still on the couch, whined and slid down off the couch and toddled over to him. Harry grinned and scooped the dragon up and placed him on his shoulder.

“No.”

Harry glanced over to his sister, who stared at him and sighed, in what looked like relief.

“Well, I’ve a mind to see what the Khal wants,” Harry remarked slowly. “Even if the Martells had a woman for me to marry, I would not want the pressure that would be laid on me. What about the Starks?”

“Pardon me, my lord?” Illyrio asked.

“Actually, ignore that question. You’re a business man,” Harry retorted.

“The green one...” Dany started.

Harry turned to look at her then at the green dragon still on the couch.

“Rhaegal,” Dany offered. “For our brother.”

“Yes, that sounds good. The cream one?” Harry said. “Have an idea about a name for that one?”

“Not yet. I will think on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry didn't get much sleep that night, pacing the hallways and pondering the future. The stars were out and he occasionally stopped in on the balconies to look up at the night sky. He remembered looking out at the moon from the Red Keep in King's Landing, watching the sun rise with his mother or older brother. Rhaegar had been a quiet but protective brother, one that Harry had loved so much. Maybe he had even loved him more than he had loved Ron as a brother. His death had come as a big blow to him, losing that sturdy presence in his life.

The elder wand sparked at his thoughts and he sighed. Did he really want to rethink retaking the throne? The dragons, two of which were asleep with Dany, certainly meant that people would know of them. The newly named Balerion was curled up around his neck, keeping him warm. Little puffs of smoke occasionally came out of the tiny dragon's mouth. Word would spread quickly throughout Essos and would move to Westeros easily enough. Besides, the Usurper in Westeros would be scared of them, though it wasn't like the man hadn't sent assassins after them before. He summoned the dagger that he had plucked from the last assassin and waited for it to land in his open palm.

It took a minute but it floated into his hand and he stared at it in consideration. It was obviously valyrian steel, expensive and well made. He weighed it in his palm then tucked it into his cloak. He started to hum quietly, remembering Rhaegar's songs from when his brother was still alive. They were such beautiful pieces of music and he could distinctly remember Rhaegar singing him one to lull him back asleep after a nightmare.

Perhaps it was time... Time to retake the throne after all. He would need news from Westeros, maybe in a more reliable manner than just asking Illyrio. And see what he would make of this Dothraki horselord at the same time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in this chapter are Drogo speaking in Dothraki. 
> 
> And since this is the wedding ceremony, as in canon, there will be sex later in the chapter.

The morning of the wedding dawned clear, the sun beaming down on Pentos. Illyrio had servants attend to them, helping them bathe and dress. The dragons all sat and watched from the floor as Harry slid into the warm water and scrubbed away the dirt that he had already accumulated from feeding the dragons.

He could hear his younger brother scream about not getting his way and Harry sighed, watching as a male servant came in with rich clothes. The tunic that the servant placed before him was a deep red and the leggings were black, their house colors. The clothes looked like they had cost a lot of money and were definitely not from his room.

“For you,” the servant spoke, bowing his head. “A gift from the master of the house.”

Harry stared at him. The dragons hissed and toddled over to sniff at the servant, spooking the man so much that he jumped. “Is my sister getting new clothes and a bath?”

“Yes, my lord. She is to go with you to the celebration before the ceremony.”

“Alright.”

The servant departed and Harry finished cleaning himself, enjoying the warm water.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Dany walked through the small section of the Dothraki that had made way for them. They had ridden out of the city to the coast, where the celebration and ceremony would take place. The dragons had insisted on coming with them and so Balerion was curled around Harry’s neck with Rhaegal in Dany’s arms. The cream dragon was on Harry’s shoulder and neither of them was quite sure what to call the third creature.

“Dany, would you keep them safe until I come back in the morning?” Harry asked, pushing a strand of silver hair back behind his ear. It had been windy when they had woken up and he had tied back his hair with a band, hoping that it would keep hair out of his face. His hair had always been wild, whether it was black or silver gold. “I don’t exactly know when…”

“I will,” Daenerys replied. “Where did Viserys go? I thought he was coming with us.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned, seeing Illyrio and their guards but no Viserys. “I haven’t a clue. Last I checked, he was screaming about not getting proper clothes this morning. More than likely, he borrowed some money from our host and is now getting drunk at some brothel. I’ll check in on him tomorrow.”

Dany nodded and sighed, her eyes going wide at a pair of Dothraki men fucking to the left of them. It was generally a wild scene all around them with a few Dothraki fighting in front of them as they made it to the end of the line. Khal Drogo was sitting up at the front of the area and his dark eyes zeroed in on Harry.

Harry dipped his head in a nod, scanning the other people who were sitting at the front. There was one man who was of light skin, wearing Westeroi armor and had a sword at his hip. But the others were definitely Dothraki.

 

* * *

 

 

“And who would you be?”

Jorah Mormont turned at the prince’s question, seeing the silver haired man raise an eyebrow. “Ser Jorah Mormont, at your service.”

“You are a knight from our home?” Daenerys Targaryen asked, her eyes lighting up with interest. The three dragons on their combined laps chirped together then climbed down to the step before them, watching over the crowd. Jorah stared at them, blinking.

“Yes, I am. The rumors are true,” Jorah whispered in awe, gesturing to the dragons. “You did hatch them.”

“I did,” Prince Jaehaerys remarked.

A gruff question from the prince’s left drew his attention, finally able to look fully at his betrothed. Khal Drogo looked him over, dark eyes stopping on the dragons.

Harry stared at the other man, watching him growl another, or perhaps the same, question in Dothraki. He shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Ser Jorah?”

“He is asking about the dragons, Khalessi.”

“What’s Khalessi mean?” Harry asked.

“It means husband or wife of the Khal,” Jorah explained. “The Dothraki have different gender notions than the rest of Essos and Westeros do so most of their terms for rank are fluid. Except for Khal. There has not been a Khal who is a woman in the history of the Dothraki.”

“I hatched them the morning you first saw me,” Harry offered, knowing that given a little privacy, he would be able to cast a translation spell. It would aid in translating for a week then wear off, giving him a relatively good knowledge of the Dothraki language. He could see Dany look through the books that Jorah had given them, absorbing much of the knowledge and the titles.

Khal Drogo looked at his betrothed, wanting to run his fingers through the man’s silver gold hair. Jaehaerys Targaryen had beautiful purple eyes, eyes that were dark enough to possibly match his own dark eyes. This prince also seemed less… arrogant than the other one, quieter and more thoughtful. Drogo stood up, hearing all the noises in the khalasar stop for their khal. Men stopped trying to fuck other women and even one stopped a blow meant for another man.

He walked through the crowd as they stood aside to let him pass, assuming Jaehaerys would follow. His bloodriders followed him, with Cohollo leading the silver stallion right over to him. Drogo stopped and gestured to the horse, seeing Jaehaerys’ eyes widen. The dragons were not in the prince’s arms anymore and Drogo peered over at where Daenerys was, seeing the dragons in her arms and on her shoulder. The black one was whining, wings reaching out towards Jaehaerys.

His Khalessi spoke something in the language of the city folk and Drogo could hear awe in his voice. He grinned as Jaehaerys walked up to the horse and stroked its neck. Drogo took a step towards the other man and reached out with the intention to lift him onto the silver horse.

Jaehaerys stiffened and glared at him when Drogo touched him. The silver prince crossed his arms and gestured to the horse, saying something in his language. Drogo again reached out, having pulled back and then Jaehaerys rolled his eyes, placed one arm on the horse’s saddle and jumped up.

Jaehaerys then turned to stare at him, grinning slightly, as if to say, ‘ha, I don’t need help’.

Drogo smirked and then mounted his own horse. Cohollo and Haggo nodded at him then Drogo urged his horse to a trot.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched Drogo as the other man galloped ahead, occasionally slowing down to watch Harry too. He had said yes to the arranged marriage, more as a way to escape Illyrio and other men and women who would want to use him for their own gains. Drogo also didn’t care that Harry was a Targaryen prince. He would have to see what the Dothraki think of magic before showing his off before his intended partner but he was… optimistic.

Also Drogo was attractive. Harry hadn’t had bed partners in this life yet but if he was going to pick one, it would be Drogo. Not some uninteresting woman or man that would just see that he was royalty and worship him for that.

They rode until it was dark and finally stopped at the coast, which was an hour away from Pentos. A little hut had been set up, by someone, with torches set up at the hut entrance. Maybe one of the Dothraki. Harry would have to get someone to teach him how the tribe worked as he only knew of the Khal. If he was going to be basically consort to the leader of what was the biggest khalasar in Essos then he would like to know everything. Though if Harry did regain the throne, Drogo would be his consort. Consort to his king.

Harry’s stomach churned at the thought. It was a long ways away, regaining the throne to the Seven Kingdoms but he thought it was worth it. His brother would have wanted them to return to Westeros and regain their home. He knew Dany didn’t particularly care whether or not they regained their home but Harry… He still remembered what it was like in the Red Keep.

Drogo dismounted and tied his horse to a tree and approached Harry.

“Are we about to have sex?”

Drogo stared up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Right… Consummate the marriage and all that.”

Harry returned the apprehensive expression but dismounted anyways. He walked past Drogo to tie his horse, the gift that his betrothed had given him, to the tree with Drogo’s. The little hut looked out over the cliff by the sea and Harry took a brief moment to look out over the sea, watching as the waves buffeted the cliff.

“At least, I finally got to see the ocean,” Harry remarked bemusedly. “Even if it is in another world.”

Drogo said something in the Dothraki language and then Harry heard the other man walk up to him, stopping right behind him.

“Do you… understand the word ‘no’?” Harry belatedly asked, unsure about this. He had never gotten to marry in his previous life as he had taken the ghostly train right after Voldemort had cast the killing curse at him. And this was technically an arranged marriage. He had gotten to choose but he had gotten the idea if he had said no then Viserys would have forced Daenerys to get married.

The tall line of man behind him took a step closer and then Harry felt arms come around his waist. Gentle arms, which were a contradiction to how Drogo looked. Harry leaned back tentatively, enjoying the warmth coming from the man. Drogo tightened his arms around him briefly then slowly turned Harry around, letting him look up into Drogo’s dark eyes. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them, only a few inches separated them.

“No,” Drogo said, shaking his head. His accent was rough but Harry understood perfectly.

“No?”

“No,” Drogo repeated, reaching out to tug Harry’s tunic off slowly.

“Hey, isn’t that going a little fast?” Harry retorted, glaring at Drogo. He crossed his arms, trying and failing to hide his chest which was fast growing cold with the chilly night air.

Drogo stared at him. Jaehaerys stared back, narrowing his eyes then sighing, rising up on his tiptoes and leaning into kiss him. Drogo started as soon as his dragon prince pulled back, purple eyes expectant but a little weary.

_Are you scared of me?_

Jaehaerys tilted his head but shook his head, saying something in his language that Drogo couldn’t understand. The bare skin of Jaehaerys’ chest was loosely scarred, one or two old wounds that Drogo reached out touch, feeling the raised skin of the wounds. One reached from Jaehaerys’ ribs to his waist, a thin, narrow line.

Drogo narrowed his eyes.

_Who hurt you? I want to know._

Jaehaerys again shook his head, indicating that he didn’t understand what Drogo was saying. Drogo reached out again and pulled Jaehaerys with him to the small hut that one of his bloodriders must have set up for them.

The silver haired man followed willingly, silently. Drogo urged Jaehaerys down onto the bedroll set in the middle of the hut so he could look down on his khalessi’s beauty and set about tugging off the other man’s leggings. Jaehaerys frowned but let him, kicking them off and throwing them in another corner of the tent.

Drogo hovered over Jaehaerys, watching the other man look his fill too. Jaehaerys said something in his language as Drogo looked over the man, watching as his intended twitched under his gaze. Jaehaerys’ cock hardened in response to his own. He could hear the trees outside move a little more with the wind and the hut was battered by a strong wind then it went still.

He watched as Jaehaerys moved one of his hands down to below his waist, lifting up onto his arms to reach back. Drogo’s eyes widened as he realized what the other man was doing, as Jaehaerys’ wrist crooked. Drogo growled out and reached down, replacing Jaehaerys’ hand with his own.

_You’re beautiful._

Jaehaerys looked up at him, his pupils blown with lust.

Drogo smirked and crooked his own fingers deeper into Jaehaerys’ ass.

 

* * *

 

Harry whined, remembering the few times he had had sex in his previous life. He had been on top with Draco and enjoyed it but this? This was amazing... Mayhap he could persuade Drogo to occasionally switch sex positions. Drogo crooked his fingers again and Harry leaned back against them before tugging the other man down for a wet and sloppy kiss, shuddering as Drogo got them both into position. The Khal shed his leather leggings and slowly readied, pulling his fingers back and tipping his cock into the man’s hole.

Jaehaerys yelped, hissing out something in a whole other language that Drogo hadn’t heard from the man before. Drogo slid into his prince, enjoying the slickness of each thrust. He growled out an exclamation before continuing to thrust in before pulling out and thrusting again, feeling Jaehaerys still before tightening around him. Drogo froze before the pleasurable ache in his body heightened and he spilled into his lover.

Jaehaerys let out a huff as Drogo fell onto him, still entwined. His khalessi groaned out something in his language and then Drogo felt a poke at his stomach. Jaehaerys was scowling at him, looking at Drogo like he had forgotten something.

Drogo returned the look, raising an eyebrow.

Jaehaerys glared at him before pointing at his cock. His still hard cock.

Drogo snorted before wrapping a warm hand around Jaehaerys and tugging a few times. Jaehaerys blinked, his eyes closing in bliss as he came and falling back as Drogo withdrew. Drogo grinned and lay down on the bedroll, pulling Jaehaerys close and tugging the fur in the nearest corner over them. Jaehaerys was already asleep, his breathing slow and even. Drogo was just about to close his eyes when he heard a quiet, questioning chirp.

The hut’s fabric door was nudged open and Drogo reached for the dagger he had brought with him only to stop, his eyes widening. The little black dragon that Drogo had seen on Jaehaerys’ lap at the feast pushed through the door, toddled over, and looked up at Drogo. The dragon’s black eyes were narrowed, like the creature was protective of Jaehaerys already.

Drogo watched as it flapped its wings once then ambled over to curl up next to Jaehaerys and fell asleep too. It had likely walked all the way over here, from Pentos to the coast and was probably exhausted. Drogo laughed quietly then wrapped an arm around Jaehaerys and fell asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The day after, Khal Drogo sent orders to the khalasar to make ready to travel to Vaes Dothrak, the permanent home of the Dothraki. Harry had come back, aching more than a little and grinning, to where the khalasar was staying. His silvery hair had gotten loose from where he had pulled it back yesterday so he grasped a few strands and braided those, in order to keep it out of his face.

Dany was waiting for him, holding Rhaegal in her arms while the cream one was on her shoulders. Viserys was nowhere to be seen and Harry sighed. Balerion was on Harry’s shoulders, his wings anxiously fluttering in the slight wind.

Harry could see Dany take a huge sigh of relief at seeing him. Ser Jorah was waiting behind her, studying him. His sister was beautiful standing there, her light purple eyes studying him anxiously.

“Brother, are you okay?” Dany asked, raising her voice a little to be heard over the sounds of the Dothraki breaking camp. “I… I wouldn’t want to be in an arranged marriage. At least, not-”

“You’re not going to be in an arranged marriage if you don’t want to be,” Harry grumbled, as he walked up to her. “At least not if I can help it.”

“I’m okay,” Harry added quietly, stopping in front of her. Balerion chirped to the other two dragons and the cream one trilled lightly, cautiously. “Eliana.”

“Khaleesi?” Jorah said.

“The third dragon can be named for our good sister,” Harry explained, peering over at where he could see Khal Drogo talking with his bloodriders. “Does that sound good?”

"I never knew Elia," Dany whispered, staring at the cream colored dragon. "Or Rhaella. I would have liked to have known both of them."

"You would have liked Princess Elia," Harry said, his heart aching at what the Dornish princess had gone through. If he had known that the Lannisters would do something like that... He had only been seven when he, Viserys and a pregnant Rhaella had gone to Dragonstone. "I know our mother loved her."

Dany’s eyes widened then she dipped her head in a nod. “Yes. I… You don’t hate me for killing her?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Viserys, I take it?”

“He said I did it on purpose,” Dany said.

Harry crossed his arms, pushing back a strand of silver hair from his face. “You did not kill our mother. Pregnancies are sometimes hard on people. Besides, she had just lost our older brother and our home. She was stressed. It was not your fault, understood?”

Dany nodded, dropping her eyes to the ground.

“Ser Jorah,” Harry said with a sigh. “Would you mind being my sister’s shield?”

Daenerys looked up, inhaling sharply. “But I don’t…”

“You are my sister,” Harry remarked. “I want you protected. Now, that I’ve decided to start the preparations to take back our home, we’re going to attract a lot of unwanted attention.”

Jorah’s eyes widened and Dany blinked.

“Your Grace?” Jorah stared at him, jaw dropping.

“It’s time we took back our home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Drogo watched as his Khalessi looked around the already packed up camp. There were no tents, no tied horses, no cook fires and no evidence that they had been here except for trodden down grass. Drogo urged his horse towards Prince Jaehaerys as his silver dragon mounted the horse that Drogo had given as a gift.

_What are you looking for?_

Jaehaerys turned towards him, holding the horse’s reins in one hand. His purple eyes were narrowed, suspicious, but not towards Drogo. The black dragon was already at the front of the saddle, chirping with the other two, which were on Daenerys’ saddle. Ser Jorah was already mounted on his own horse, his Westerosi armor and supplies on a pack horse.

“Prince Jaehaerys has lost his brother,” Jorah explained in Dothraki. “He does not want to leave without him.”

Drogo turned and ordered five of his khalasar to go find the younger brother, annoyed at the hold on their travels. Though he did realize belatedly that he was worried, for his Khalessi’s sake. Jaehaerys did look annoyed too, his beautiful eyes drawn and narrow.

The five chosen riders galloped off, heading in different directions. Three went to Pentos and the others moved out towards the coast.

Prince Jaehaerys rode over to him, with a considering look in his purple eyes. Drogo smirked at him and Jaehaerys rolled his eyes as he reached behind him to rub his backside.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Harry spotted the returning riders from Pentos. The sun had risen in the time they waited and Drogo had gotten considerably more angry and had ridden off with his bloodriders to start the procession. Harry hadn’t exactly blamed him but Viserys was family, even if he was an asshole.

One of the Dothraki riders had Viserys slumped over the front of the saddle. Harry vaguely recognized the rider as Rakharo, one of the bloodriders that Drogo had seen to assign to Harry. Rakharo pulled his horse to stop in front of Harry, grimacing as he peered down at Viserys.

Harry sighed, more than able to smell the scent of alcohol emanating from his younger brother. He gestured for Rakharo to come closer, watched as his bloodrider moved so that they were as close as could be and scooped up Viserys, placing him in front of his own saddle. Viserys was unconscious, blackout drunk and yet Harry still cared about him. He was family after all and since he had the experience of having no family whatsoever from his first life, he was reluctant to forget about him.

Harry turned to look at where Dany and Ser Jorah were and rode over to them, urging them to move into the line of Dothraki.

“Is he okay?” Dany asked faintly, as they moved to get into line. Eliana and Rhaegal were both on her saddle, watching as the surrounding landscape went by.

“He apparently went and got himself drunk,” Harry muttered, placing a hand on Viserys’ back to stabilize him. “When did you last see him?”

Daenerys glanced over at Viserys, looking past their brother to the dragon at the back of Harry’s saddle. Balerion was perched behind Harry, his wings buffeted by the air. “He left right after you and the Khal. I was not about to go after him.”

“Understandable,” Harry agreed. “I don’t know what to do with him though.”

 

* * *

 

They rode throughout the day, stopping briefly at midday to have a quick snack. After Viserys woke up and had a predictable fit at his position on the horse, Harry’s younger brother had insisted on having a horse of his own. Harry gave him one but kept Viserys’ horse on a lead, fearing what he would do if left to his own devices.

And he had caught one or two of the Dothraki eying Viserys like they were predators catching the scent of prey. Mayhap a good fucking would help or maybe not… Harry sighed. He knew that Viserys wouldn’t let anyone that was inferior touch him. Viserys was rather like Draco that way though Draco had never crossed the line of inappropriately touching a sibling, like Viserys had.

 

* * *

 

When dusk came, Khal Drogo rode down the line of riders and their horses to alert everyone that they were to make camp. The outriders and scouts had already found an area suitable to make camp. He saw Prince Jaehaerys and his siblings riding with the Westerosi knight and gestured to the slave women that were riding behind them to get his Khaleesi ready as soon as they bedded down.

It didn’t take very long to make camp and Drogo stood in his own tent, waiting for his husband to appear. Prince Jaehaerys stepped into the tent not too long after, a strange but apprehensive look in his eyes. He was dressed in Dothraki clothes, sandy brown colored leggings and a black tunic with a red lining to it, reminding Drogo of Jaehaerys’ house. The small black dragon was on his shoulder, its claws digging into a leather shoulder guard that Drogo hadn’t seen before on his husband.

Drogo stepped up to his silver haired lover and reached out to undo the braids that the other man had put in earlier in the day. Jaehaerys grinned and reached out too, saying something in another language that Drogo did not understand. But he started minutely when Jaehaerys lightly tapped him on his forehead then withdrew, his light purple eyes faintly glowing.

 _“What is this? You sound like a blood mage,”_ Drogo accused, speaking in Dothraki. 

Jaehaerys frowned and then gestured at his mouth, making movements with his hand that Drogo thought might mean the prince needed him to talk.

_“Explain yourself, my khaleesi.”_

_“I am not a blood mage,_ ” Jaehaerys spoke… in Dothraki.

Drogo’s eyes widened, crossing his arms and stepping back a little. “ _What are you, if not the thing that we Dothraki hate?_ ”

“ _I do not use blood to cast magic_ ,” Harry explained, his heart beating quickly as he continued in Dothraki. It was a harsh language, like the people of the Dothraki, but with the aid of the spell, he would pick it up in no time. “ _No blood sacrifices, no blood at all is used in my magic.”_

Drogo stared at him, his arms still crossed, as he studied him. “ _Have you always been able to use magic? To speak our language?”_

 _“Yes, I was born with it,”_ Harry replied. “ _And no, I wasn’t always able to speak Dothraki. It was a translation spell that I just now used.”_

Drogo blinked, again closing the distance between them. “ _So it is not blood magic, my dragon?”_

Harry shook his head, his cheeks reddening a little at the nickname.

“ _What do you call yourself then?”_ Drogo questioned, reaching out a hand towards the black dragon. Balerion lowered his head down, flapping his wings a little, and sniffed Drogo’s fingers. A puff of smoke blew out of Balerion's nostrils and Harry coughed a little, shooing the smoke away with a laugh. Balerion chirped, sounding amused almost.  

“ _I call myself a wizard,”_ Harry said then his lips twitched upward. “ _I also go by Harry to my friends, of which there are only a few.”_

 _“Not Jaehaerys?”_ Drogo asked, bringing his hand down to stroke Harry’s cheek. He leaned into Drogo’s big hand, feeling the extra warmth invade his body and here he was, a dragon with a horse lord. “ _Am I your friend?”_

“ _No. You are my husband,”_ Harry answered, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Drogo’s braid and tugging him down for a kiss.

Drogo groaned and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer so that their bodies touched. With how unclothed Drogo was, Harry could already feel that he was ready for sex, as hard as he was. Harry started as one of Drogo’s hands slowly dropped down to grasp his arse and hoisted him up, all without breaking the kiss. Harry yelped then laughed in bemusement, enjoying the feeling of being held in strong but safe arms.

 

* * *

 

“What’s he like?” Dany asked the next morning, as the Dothraki packed up camp and got ready to move again. They were on the way to Vaes Dothrak, the capital of the Dothraki people. Jorah had tried to describe it to her but she hadn’t really been able to properly imagine it. Eliana, the cream dragon, squawked as she scooped up the creature and placed it on her shoulder. She grinned then turned to look at her older brother.

Harry was already on the silver mare that Drogo had given him whereas Dany was on the black horse that Illyrio had given them. Balerion was on his left shoulder, surveying the horses and people around them. Rhaegal was in the basket that she and Harry had created earlier this morning for the dragons, fast asleep. Though they would not fit in it for long. They were already growing, having reached a few inches below their knees.

“He’s… different when we’re alone,” Harry replied, smiling at her. “Considerate and passionate but don’t tell everyone. Reputation and all that.”

Daenerys laughed and looked to where their younger brother was.. Viserys was glancing at them sullenly, pouting almost. He was right next to Ser Jorah, the Westerosi knight having promised to watch him too. The two were behind Harry and Dany, far enough behind that Viserys couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“I hadn’t really expected him to be like he is with me,” Harry added, urging his horse closer to Dany.

“Are you really… planning on taking back our home?” Dany questioned as the horde of Dothraki started to move east.

“I am,” Harry answered, raising his voice a little. “I need to find a suitable… person for information though. I don’t know what Westeros is like right now and if we’re going to retake the kingdom, information will be important.”

“Viserys and Illyrio had bargained me for an army,” Dany remarked a few minutes later, stroking her fingers over Eliana’s cream colored wings. The dragon chirped in pleasure, arching into her hand. “Do you think the Khal’s army will be enough?”

Harry turned in the saddle to look behind them at the long line of horses and their riders then in front of them. There were certainly a lot of Dothraki but he wondered… Most people knew that the Dothraki wouldn’t cross the Narrow Sea because it was salt and their horses couldn’t go across it. “Drogo does have the biggest khalassar in Essos. Mayhaps it will though… We may want… another, more suitable fighting force that would obey our orders to the latter. Ser Jorah?”

The older man moved up to ride beside him, raising an eyebrow. Viserys stayed where he was, choosing instead to act like he didn’t know them. “Your Grace?”

“What’s your opinion on the Unsullied?”

Jorah’s eyes widened. “The Unsullied? Are you interested in buying a slave army?”

Harry dipped his head in a nod. “I know buying and selling slaves in Westeros is illegal but they would well augment the Dothraki. That’s what you did to get exiled, if I’m not mistaken.”

Dany’s eyes widened as she looked between them. “Did you really sell slaves, Ser Jorah?”

Jorah nodded, looking away briefly. “Yes. I regret it to this day.”

Dany stared at him, following his past gaze to where the slave women were. Viserys had bought her three slave women and she had already made friends, despite the fact that Viserys probably thought that slaves were inferior. “What if we bought them and then freed them?”

Harry blinked then slowly smiled. “Brilliant idea, sister. Besides, Westeros has done well without slaves. It’s a horrid, disgusting practice. Why not Essos? ”

Dany grinned, her cheeks warming at the compliment.

“The Unsullied are expensive, Your Grace,” Ser Jorah spoke. “You would have to pay for them first.”

“I… have a plan for that,” Prince Jaehaerys replied.

“Our dragons will help too,” Daenerys added.

“They’ll have to grow bigger for that,” Harry spoke, grinning wider, reaching out a hand, palm up. Dany reached across and placed her palm in his, trusting in her brother to lead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics still means people are speaking in Dothraki.

“ _This one is Balerion,”_ Harry spoke, pointing to the small black dragon next to them. Balerion was curled up on the small piece of fur that was left, with little puffs of smoke coming out of the dragon’s nose. Rhaegal was right next to the black animal, chirping into his brother’s flank. Balerion hissed and turned away, batting at Rhaegal’s wings.

 _“What does its name mean?”_ Drogo questioned, peering up at Harry as his silver haired prince rolled over onto Drogo’s chest. They were both under the stars, having moved out of the tent to take in the night sky. Drogo groaned at the movement, glancing down to see where they were both still connected. He was still inside Harry, enjoying the tight warmth that he was encased in. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, one hand going to cup his neck.

 _“Balerion is…”_ Harry trailed off as Drogo moved underneath him, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. “ _One of the Valyrian gods and was the name of Aegon the Conqueror’s dragon.”_

Harry whined as they moved, sitting up and rocking to further sink down onto his husband’s cock. _“Fuck…”_

Drogo smirked, curling fingers into Harry’s silver hair and tugging a little. _“Does it feel good, my silver dragon?”_

Harry rolled his eyes, swatted Drogo’s chest, feeling warmth coil in his chest and at the base of his spine. Sweat dripped down his forehead even though it was slightly chilly out and goose pimples rose on his skin. _“You know it does.”_

Drogo reached down to wrap his other hand around Harry’s cock, twisting a little as he moved. Prince Jaehaerys keened, arching into his hand and trembled, his release shooting through him. Drogo came in return, watching his dragon prince glow with pleasure and with the moonlight.

Afterwards, Harry slumped down onto Drogo’s chest, trying to get more warmth. Drogo reached out an arm towards their clothes and encountered unfamiliar steel. He grasped the dagger in his hand and looked it over, nudging the man on him with an elbow.

“ _What is this?”_

 _“It’s a dagger,”_ Harry answered, raising an eyebrow. “ _It’s my dagger.”_

 _“I would not think you would need a dagger, husband mine,”_ Drogo remarked, his eyes narrowed.

Harry peered into Drogo’s eyes then dipped his head. _“I… It’s not exactly mine. I took it off an assassin.”_

Drogo’s eyes widened and his arms tightened around Harry. “ _Why would someone try to kill you?”_

Harry sighed. _“The Westerosi house I come from has a long history of being… infamous. My father… was not well liked, paranoid and mad.”_

Drogo watched as Harry went silent, his purple eyes closing as if in remembrance of someone or something. “ _You named one of the dragons Rhaegal. Was that after your father?”_

Harry quickly reopened his eyes, old grief shining out, and shook his head. _“No. Rhaegal was named after my older brother, Rhaegar. I loved him dearly and then he died in battle. He… I wish Dany could have known him.”_

Drogo nodded, reaching up to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead and tilting his chin up. _“Your brother is up there somewhere. We believe the stars are the souls of the deceased.”_

Harry looked up into the night sky, searching and then pointing a minute later. “ _That’s probably him then.”_

Harry was pointing at the brightest star in the sky, aside from the moon. The star winked out briefly then glowed even brighter, like it really was Rhaegar’s soul acknowledging its audience, comforting his younger brother. “I miss him.”

 _“We might not know each other deeply yet but I think he would be proud of you,”_ Drogo murmured.

 

* * *

 

 

A month and a half into their travels, the night after the two of them had spent some time under the stars, Harry woke up one morning sick. He jolted upright, his stomach roiling like rough seas, and was able to get out from under the furs and Drogo’s hand to vomit outside the tent. He barely had the presence of mind to flick his hand, magic pulling back his hair into a braid. Harry heard footsteps coming towards him and from behind him and concerned chirping from the dragons.

_“My dragon, what is wrong?”_

Drogo’s arms came around him, supporting him as he retched again, his stomach roiling around like it was on a ship. Like he was on a ship during a storm, reminding him of the storm that had surrounded them while Dany was born. Finally, after he felt like he had nothing left to throw up, he leaned back into Drogo’s supporting arms.

“Most people would run from someone sicking up,” Harry croaked out, reaching for his flask and taking a huge gulp of water. Dany was standing with Drogo, looking on him with concerned eyes. The three dragons were peering up at him, with Rhaegal looking pointedly at his stomach. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“We’re family, brother,” Daenerys retorted, crossing her arms. “Besides, when I feed the dragons, I tend to end up with bloody arms. This is nothing different.”

“When did you get to be this way?” Harry argued, feeling Drogo’s arms around him tighten a little. “ _I am fine, Drogo.”_

“Was… it food?” Drogo asked.

Harry’s eyes widened, pulling away from the supportive arms and studying Drogo.

 _“I want to learn your language,”_ Drogo explained then turned to look out over the khalasar. _“We arrive in Vaes Dothrak in two weeks.”_

Harry nodded, still looking bemusedly at Dany.

She stared back, raising an eyebrow. “Are you really okay?”

“It’s probably nothing. I can check though, if you’re worried.”

Dany blinked then nodded. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Well, if I were to die, you could probably just persuade Drogo to fight for you,” Harry remarked, tucking a few strands of silver hair behind an ear. “Take the throne by yourself.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened. “Queen? I don’t think I could do that.”

“You’re stronger than you think you are,” Harry murmured.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that they arrived at Vaes Dothrak, Harry was absolutely sure that he was pregnant. He had experienced morning sickness each morning for the past two weeks and by now, both Dany and Drogo were worried. It seemed that his magical body had carried with him to this new life, enabling him to carry and birth an heir. Viserys was slightly worried about him but he wasn’t showing it at all, shouting insults at the Dothraki and at Dany and him for being very comfortable around the Dothraki. Viserys called them savages still, even when Dany and Harry had easily fallen into thinking the Dothraki their family.

The two horse statues that sat before Vaes Dothrak were huge. The stone was glistening as they passed under it, the dragons glancing up to them before looking ahead. The three creatures had grown so much during the past few months, having grown to reach Harry and Dany’s knees. The three dragons were also very used to Drogo and Dany’s companions too but always walked off when Viserys entered their tent.

Ser Jorah had kept an eye on Viserys as well, able to see the tension between the three Targaryens. Viserys had mostly kept to himself, ignoring anyone who talked to him. Though he still followed Harry’s orders, at least. He wouldn’t have known what to do if Viserys had done something stupid enough that Harry would have to kill him.

“It is death to bear steel in this city, your grace,” Jorah remarked, as they rode into the Dothraki capital. “Be mindful.”

“Tell that to Viserys,” Harry muttered under his breath, stroking Balerion’s wings as the black dragon hissed at the approaching people. Balerion was fast living up to his name, growing quicker than the others and Harry and Dany were the only two people that could reliably handle him. Harry had started to teach the dragons since he knew that they would need to respond to his voice as early as possible. No eating people. The city was so busy, memories of King’s Landing coming back to him. He sighed and glanced up to where Khal Drogo was talking with another Khal, falling into line with the other man’s horse.

He could hear instruments being played and joyous shouts as they went further and further into the city. His stomach roiled just at looking at the various fire pits that they passed and the roasting meat upon them, another symptom of the baby growing within him.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry lazed around in Drogo’s tent, waiting for his husband to come in, he pondered the future. Balerion was curled up at his feet, having stolen roasted meat from some fire pit. Harry wasn’t sure where the meat had come from but he was sure that the person to whom the meat belonged to wasn’t going to make a fuss. He remembered the master of whisperers, Lord Varys, sitting on his father’s council, wondered if the man would be willing enough to serve him. He wondered if, even now, Varys had someone watching him. He would need to be cautious around the man but if he managed to send a letter to Varys, he might be able to gain regular information from Westeros.

Granted, he would need to spell every letter of his, to make sure that no one understood what he was trying to do. But that would be easy enough.

“ _My dragon? Are you okay?”_

Harry glanced up, watching as Drogo entered their tent a few minutes later. They had joined in the welcome feast for them an hour or two ago, having settled in on the north side of the Dothraki capital. Dany was a few tents down, guarded by Ser Jorah. She had Eliana with her so he figured she was okay, or at least would be okay until he could reach her. Viserys was… probably somewhere in the city trying to get drunk.

Harry stood up, wrapping his arms around his stomach nervously. He knew of no one else who could do the same thing as he but mayhap… Drogo had taken easily to the idea of magic other than blood magic. “ _I know you are worried.”_

 _“You have been sick each morning during our journey here,”_ Drogo replied, almost stalking over to him. “ _It would almost make me think-”_

_“Think that I am pregnant?”_

Drogo’s black eyes widened, his right arm reaching out tentatively. “ _You are with child?”_

“Yes,” Harry answered, reaching out to bring Drogo’s hand to his bare stomach. “ _It is a gift of magic that I can bear children. You and I will have a family.”_

Drogo stared, blinked, his thumb gently rubbing circles on Harry’s stomach almost unconsciously. “ _There is a babe in there now?”_

Harry nodded and Drogo laughed out loud, scooping Harry up in his arms and kissing him deeply. Harry groaned and returned it, wrapping his arms around Drogo.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys waited by the entrance to the Khal’s tent, glancing up to the sky that was slowly lighting up. It had been a few days since they had arrived in Vaes Dothrak and it was a very… interesting city. It was like her brother’s wedding except twice as rough, as bloody though no one was dying this time. Eliana reached up her neck to arch into her hand and she smiled, stroking the dragon’s head and neck. Rhaegal was sitting on his haunches next to them, waiting with Dany.

She knew that Balerion was inside, keeping watch over Harry. Ser Jorah was standing behind her, keeping watch over her.

Drogo stepped out a few minutes later, his lips twitching up into a small smile. He turned to look at her and dipped his head in a nod. “Daenerys.”

“Khal Drogo.”

“Your brother is awake in there,” Drogo remarked. “ _I believe there is something he would like to talk to you about.”_

Dany nodded, having picked up enough of the Dothraki language to understand him and stepped into the tent. Jorah waited outside but the two dragons followed her. Harry was sitting at a desk, writing a letter. His left hand though was rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. Balerion was curled up next to him, with his head in Harry’s lap.

“Brother?”

“Dany, come in. I was just writing a letter to Illyrio,” Harry said, turning around in the chair to look at her. His eyes softened when he saw both Rhaegal and Eliana next to her.

“To Illyrio? I thought you disliked the man.”

“I do. I just want to… see where the man’s loyalties lie,” Harry answered, sighing. “If we aim to take back our home, we need all the allies we can get. We have Drogo’s khalasar but I don’t know if they would help us. I know that was the pact that Viserys and Illyrio made but a Dothraki has never crossed the Narrow sea. Of course, if we buy and free the Unsullied like you suggested, that would help.”

“You want to see which houses would back you,” Dany spoke, startling a little as Eliana placed her head up on her lap. She reached down to stroke the dragon’s head, scratching her scales.

“Yes. And I want to see if Illyrio would pass on letters for us.”

“Jorah said you would need an heir.”

“Yes. I’ll explain later but right now, I want to tell you something about me,” Harry remarked, pushing a few strands of silver hair behind his ears. “You’ve seen the few instances where I…”

“Where you make something happen that wouldn’t normally happen,” Daenerys finished, her eyes narrowing. “You made Viserys’ hair change color when I was younger, didn’t you?”

Harry’s eyes widened then he snorted. “Yes. You remember that?”

Dany grinned, remembering one night that they had spent in Braavos. Viserys had started to touch her then, his crazy, wild eyes looking at her as if she was to blame for every misfortune that had befallen them. Harry had walked in one morning and had discovered Viserys had snuck into bed with her, waking her up with a kiss.

Daenerys remembered waking up shaking with fear, knowing that this wasn’t normal for brothers and sisters to do. Of course she knew that Valyrian siblings usually did marry brother and sister but she thought… Then Harry had walked in to check on her since she had flowered the night before. She remembered him stiffening then flicking a finger and suddenly Viserys’ hair had turned bright orange.

Viserys had yelped too and Dany had seen sparks of energy flowing off his body, like he had gotten hit with lightning.

“Yes, I remember that. Viserys screamed at his servants an hour after you did that,” Dany said, her lips twitching up into a grin. “Is this about that?”

Harry grinned, dipping his head in a nod. “I can do magic.”

“Like the people in Asshai?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s…” Harry trailed off then reached out his palm towards her, muttered something under his breath. A spark of power flowed through the room, ending in a ball of light in Harry’s palm. It looked like fire, beautiful and light, and yet there were red drops of what looked like paint running through the light. A second later, the red drops coalesced into one whole unit, shifting form until it formed the three headed dragon of their house. “Fire and Blood, that’s our house motto.”

Dany blinked, her heart speeding up as the dragon roared quietly. The three real dragons amongst them stilled, looking up at the illusion on Harry’s palm. Balerion hissed at it and Dany laughed. Harry grinned then closed his hand over it, vanishing it. “What else can you do?”

“Many things,” Harry explained, studying her intently. “I can also… bear children.”

She stared at him, glanced down to where his hand was still on his stomach, then back up to meet his eyes. “You’re with child?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to have a babe.”

“Yes?”

“Is that a question or an answer?” Dany retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, laughed quietly. “Yes, you’re going to have a niece or nephew in a few months.”

 

* * *

 

“Ser Jorah.”

“Yes, your grace?”

Jorah turned to watch as Prince Jaehaerys walked over to him, his sister strolling a little ways behind him. Princess Daenerys had Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui behind her and on her other side, chattering amongst themselves. Balerion, Eliana and Rhaegal were striding in front of them, scenting the air. Balerion occasionally blew smoke out of his nostrils, scaring the Dothraki that walked by. Most of the Dothraki were awed by the dragons, having never seen anything like a dragon before.

“Do you still have people you contact in Westeros?” Prince Jaehaerys asked, narrowing his light purple eyes.

“I… No, I do not,” Jorah replied hesitantly. “I was exiled from my house.”

“I do not necessarily mean a Mormont,” Harry spoke. “I was just thinking about sending letters to a few select people. I know having the North’s support would be a big deal though. If you think the current head of your house would hear me out about supporting my bid to retake the throne then by all means.”

“Who were you thinking of?”  

“Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Varys, Lord Monford Velaryon and mayhap the current lord of the Celtigars,” Harry commented, falling into step with Jorah. “And definitely Prince Doran. I think that they might want revenge against Robert as much as I do.”

“Why marry a Khal when you plan on taking the throne? You would need an heir,” Jorah said. “Do you plan to marry a woman when and if you return to Westeros?”

Harry stopped and turned to study Jorah, crossing his arms. “That is already taken care of. Besides, I am naming my sister my heir until I hold my babe in my arms.”

Dany gasped behind him, her eyes widening. “You really…”

“Yes. I trust you. You would make a damn good queen if something happened to me before I have a true heir,”Harry remarked idly. “Viserys isn’t even an option.”

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked, staring into the big tent that held most of the khals and their khaleesi’s. It was now a few weeks after they had arrived in Vaes Dothrak and the news had flown around. Drogo’s husband was pregnant by magic, providing an heir. His stomach was moderately bigger, growing rounder with the life inside him. There was a big platform in the middle, which apparently was for him. He glanced up at the night sky then steadied himself.

All three dragons were with him, with Dany beside him. Though she would be standing in the circle, not in the middle. Drogo waved him in and everyone yelled at his appearance, the khaleesi of the greatest khal now. Drogo had a khalasar numbering 40,000 strong behind him, the largest khalasar in Essos. Harry could hear numerous men and women whispering about how Drogo had married an outsider, how alien this Prince Jaehaerys looked, with pale skin and silver hair.

Drogo watched as his khaleesi walked in, head held high and with his hair tied back in one braid. “ _My dragon, my khaleesi.”_

Prince Jaehaerys grinned and stepped up onto the platform. His sister stopped a few feet away, their three dragons flanking her and Ser Jorah at her back. Drogo watched as one of the older women in the Dosh khaleen walked over to the platform, holding out a bloody horse heart to Harry.   

“He really needs to eat all of that?” Dany asked, turning to look at Jorah. Irri and Jhiqui had told her about the tradition but she hadn’t really understood it.

“Yes. If he doesn’t, the dosh khaleen say that his babe will be weak, deformed,” Jorah whispered. “If he does though, the child will be strong and probably a boy.”

Balerion hissed, smoke coming out of his nostrils before walking over to the edge of the platform. Dany caught Harry’s eyes as her older brother kneeled on the platform, holding the horse heart in his hands. Harry blinked then followed her gaze to the black dragon a few feet from him. Eliana and Rhaegal followed their brother, their wings reaching the dirt and beating idly, and circling around the platform and looking up at Harry.

Dany watched as Harry began to eat the heart and without even a hint at the taste.

“ _The outsider won’t be able to do it!”_

Daenerys turned around at the words, narrowing her eyes as even more insults were thrown at her brother. “ _He will! He’s my brother!”_

The three Dothraki men behind her stared at her then laughed. “ _The girl speaks Dothraki!”_

_“Speak ill of him once more and I will have you punished.”_

Dany turned back around, crossing her arms, her gaze searching out her brother again. He was halfway through the heart, with blood dribbling down his chin. He looked wild, like a dragon eating his prey.

“ _You are beautiful, my husband,”_ Drogo called out, his eyes dark with lust and wonder.

Dany watched as her brother finished eating the heart with no hesitation, his eyes fixed on Drogo. The Dothraki around them yelled out in delight and the Dosh khaleen waved her hand, asking for silence.

“It will be the stallion who mounts the world! He will bring together all of the khalasars and unite them! He will be...”

The Dosh khaleen looked at Harry, who looked at Dany.

“Rhaego. His name will be Rhaego.”

Dany grinned and Harry smiled widely before standing up and walking over to be embraced by Drogo.


	7. Chapter 7

 

_ _

 

 

_Dear Lord Eddard Stark,_

_You might have heard of my brother, sister and I already through the Usurper. I know you fought against my older brother in the rebellion. I know my brother disrespected your sister and your house. I am sorry on my brother’s behalf. But now I will take back my family’s home. I will sit on the Iron Throne. I intend to gather men to fight for me and for my sister._

_King Robert has already sent assassins after me and my family. I have already killed more than a few men who were sent after us throughout Essos. I am writing to Lord Varys too, for more current information on the political situation in Westeros for I have not set foot in King’s Landing since we were exiled 18 years ago._

_I am not writing to ascertain whether or not you’d be willing to support my bid for the throne. I need to give my family more time to grow, my dragons time to grow and time to find men to fight for us but the time will come. You will have to choose._

_King Jaehaerys III Targaryen_

Harry wrapped up the letter, tied it and placed his hand over it, spelling it like the others. With just a little bit of magic sunk into the paper, it would be blank to anyone else except the intended reader. Other letters sat around his desk, one to Lord Varys, one to Lord Monterys Velaryon, one to Prince Doran Martell, one to Lord Mace Tyrell. The one to Mace Tyrell was charmed to allow Lady Olenna Tyrell to read it too, for Harry remembered his father calling her the ‘Queen of Thorns’.

Lady Olenna was likely the more politically minded one of the Tyrell family and mayhaps more willing to listen to him. The Reach was also a location that Harry needed to take before taking the throne. The Reach could muster an army of perhaps 100,000 men, greater than the Lannisters. And… The Reach had the Redwyne fleet, which was bigger than the Royal Fleet. It could very well ferry him, his sister, the Unsullied and the Dothraki to Westeros, assuming Harry could get Drogo to fight for him.

That had been the original pact that Viserys and Illyrio had made with the Khal. A Khalessi for an army, for 40,000 Dothraki screamers.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You think there are two babes in here,”_ Drogo spoke quietly, as he stroked Harry’s stomach reverently.

Harry smiled, nodded. “ _Yes. Here_.”

He grasped Drogo’s hand and placed it at the bottom of his belly. “ _I felt them move this morning and my magic… I can sense two lives in there_.”

“ _You are beautiful, my husband, my khaleesi,”_ Drogo murmured. “ _How many people have tried to kill your family before you met me?”_

Harry sighed, peering down to where Balerion, Eliana and Rhaegal were lying on the hot rock next to their tent. He could see Daenerys sitting with them through the tent wall, stroking Rhaegal’s head. The sun was setting on the horizon, causing everything to glow with the sun. “Five.”

Drogo’s eyes widened, his hand going to the arakh on his belt. “ _Five? All from this… Usurper?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Harry replied, shrugging a little. “My dagger? That… was from the last one.”

Drogo stared at him.

“ _One… threatened to rape my sister when he was done,”_ Harry continued.

 _“Tell me of the Targaryens,”_ Drogo said, pulling Harry into a heated kiss after he spoke. “I… would like to know your family.”

Harry smiled, a little wistful, glancing down to his stomach and told Drogo of Aegon the Conquerer and his two sister wives, Visenya and Rhaenys. And of their three dragons, Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes.

 

* * *

 

“Dany, how would you feel about going to Astapor and buying all of the Unsullied?”

Dany looked up as Harry approached her, Balerion and Rhaegal at his heels while Eliana was lying at her feet. Ser Jorah was standing at the tent door, her dutiful bear guarding her.

“Harry?”

“You would go with guards,” Harry offered, walking over to sit down beside her. “And Eliana would go with you.”

“How do you intend to get the money? Ser Jorah said that the Unsullied are very expensive,” Dany spoke. “We do not have any money to begin with anyway.”

“Sell a dragon?”

Dany frowned at Harry’s bemused tone.

“I am joking,” Harry retorted. “I know a… spell that would multiply any money that we have. Don’t tell anyone about it though. I do not want to… inflate the prices of products in Essos anymore than I have to.”

“All of the Unsullied?”

“Yes. I don’t know how many they have now, for sale, but yes. Westeros… is a big country and I don’t know how many houses for sure will fight for us.”

Dany nodded, glancing down at Eliana. The cream colored she-dragon was peering up at her, the creature’s wings beating up and down idly. Dany laughed as Eliana arched into Dany’s hand, nuzzling into her. “The dragons will fly soon.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. “They will. They could probably even fly now, if they wanted to. They’re definitely big enough to.”

Dany looked over at Ser Jorah then back at Harry. “What about Viserys? Are you going to do something with him?”

“Tomorrow,” Harry finally said after a few minutes of silence that was only broken by noises from the dragons and loud whinnies from the horses around them. “I will decide tomorrow.”

“Good. I will go to Astapor in two days.”

“I will ask my bloodriders to go with you and you will have Ser Jorah too,” Harry said, standing up carefully and groaning at the added weight of the babies within. “I can’t wait for my children to birth.”

Dany looked up at him, glanced to his stomach. “How… does that…”

“Work?”

Dany nodded.

“My babes will let me know, as with women,” Harry explained. “Then I will have to get someone to cut them out, hopefully either a midwife or Drogo himself. It’s to be their six month in me as of next week.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry glanced down at his continuously growing belly, rubbing a hand over it as he walked through the aisles of the Western Market of Vaes Dothrak. He would rather be walking around in the as he was thinking of what to do with Viserys, rather than sitting in his tent. It was better that way, his mind thought faster and in different ways on the move.

Daenerys was walking on his left, looking with wide eyes at the various things that the vendors were selling. Jhogo, Rhakaro and Aggo were walking behind him, bloodriders chosen by Drogo to look after them. Balerion, Eliana and Rhaegal were walking in front of them, hissing when someone walked too close to them.

“Is this how it is in King’s Landing?” Daenerys asked faintly, looking over at one vendor to their right. The vendor in question yelled over to them, gesturing to his booth of wares.

“If I recall correctly, it’s much busier on market day in King’s Landing,” Harry spoke, shrugging, startling a little as the baby inside him kicked out. He grinned and thought about what he remembered of King’s Landing. It wasn’t much but he did remember pale stone buildings and some of the Red Keep, where his family had lived and dined and held court for many years. “It’s very… stinky in the city.”

Daenerys giggled under her breath and Eliana turned her body around, peering up at Dany. Smoke trailed out through the dragon’s nostrils and Daenerys stroked the dragon’s head, smiling softly down at the creature.

“Come see my wares, khalessi of the greatest khal! My jewels  are the greatest in Essos!”

Harry ignored him and was about to walk off when Daenerys stopped, her eyes wistful and dull with grief. “What?”

“Some of those necklaces remind me of Mother’s crown. Viserys sold it, didn’t he?”

Harry sighed, remembering the day several years ago when Viserys had come back to their borrowed home with a bagful of coins. He turned to look at the vendor, peering over at the wares on the booth.

“You’re beauties.” The man stared at them, eager and hopeful for a sale. “None of these are worth it for a man and woman of Old Valyria. Come into my hut. I have something.”

Harry and Daenerys exchanged apprehensive looks.

“Come. Come. I have something that might be worth your dragons.”

“And what would that be?”

Harry took a step towards the vendor’s hut, seeing the three dragons wait in the street with their bloodriders. He had his magic, if this proved to be an attempt on their lives, and followed his sister in. Before he took a step into the hut, he heard some rustling behind it and he thought nothing of it as he and Dany followed the vendor in, seeing more jewelry in the hut that was roughly the size of a small room at an inn. And just as he was about to relax and look around, flames sprang to life all around them and the hut door closed with a bang.

The flames licked the wooden crates in the hut and Harry tugged Daenerys in close, as they watched the vendor burn up, screaming as he died. The scent of burning flesh entered the air, making them both cough with the suddenness of it. The fire snaked its way around the hut, circling them, like it was making its way to the center, to its target, to them.

Harry’s heart beat quickly, speeding up as the fire came closer and closer. Dany’s eyes were wide but not… She wasn’t fearful and nor was he…

* * *

 

Drogo’s eyes widened as he heard faint, inhuman screams. They were definitely not screams from a horse, not a dog screaming, not a cat. His heart started to beat quickly as he realized that it was his husband’s dragons screaming and he ran out of his tent, looking back and forth throughout his khalasar. His own bloodriders ran to him, their eyes wide.

Ser Jorah ran over to him too, his hand on his sword. Drogo watched as Jorah pointed towards the Western Market and started off towards the market, seeing the plume of smoke rise up from the corner of the market square. Everyone around them joined him in running for the market, everyone from his khalasar to the other khals and khalasars in Vaes Dothrak now.

“ _Where is my khalessi?”_ Drogo shouted, looking to Jorah for the answer. The Westerosi soldier’s eyes were wide too, scared.

“ _They are in the market!”_

Drogo ran, placing his hand on his arakh as he pushed aside other men and women in the market. His bloodriders yelled at people to move as the plume of smoke grew bigger and the smell of burning flesh wafted down through the air. Drogo stiffened as he pushed people aside, only stopping at the sight before him.

Two huts had succumbed to flame but only one had dragons in front of it. His husband’s dragons were standing in front of one of the huts, stock still, and roaring out in distress. Balerion, the big, black one that reached up to Drogo’s knees now, was in front of the other two, a low rumbling growl deep in his throat.

“ _What happened_ ?” Drogo yelled out, raising his voice to be heard over the flames and people yelling to each other to put out the fire. “ _Where are Jaehaerys and Daenerys?”_

Rakharo, Aggo and Jhogo all pointed at the hut where the dragons were. The flames burned hot, hotter than anything that Drogo had ever felt. Jorah stood next to him, his eyes wide.

Drogo stared. Fire was not something he could fight, not something he could kill. He was about to go grab a pail, seeing that some of the slaves of his khalasar were ferrying pails of water to the huts when he saw something move within the flames. Two people stepped to the doorway, where the door had burned down to a crisp. Two people, hand in hand. Drogo’s eyes widened and out of the corner of his eyes saw every Dothraki, including Ser Jorah, drop down to their knees.

Drogo’s heart sped up as he kneeled too, watching as both Jaehaerys and Daenerys stepped out of the building, naked and beautiful. The dragons in front of Jorah raised up their heads and let loose jets of different colored fire, three twining plumes of flame.

Behind him, every Dothraki in Vaes Dothrak kneeled, looking upon the god and goddess in front of them. The dragons ran over to stand in between the two Targaryens, roaring out a dangerous song as the hut behind them burned down to dust and left smoking embers.

* * *

 

Harry blinked, glancing at Daenerys to see her reaction to the Dothraki in front of them. Dany was frozen, her eyes wide, as everyone stayed kneeling. Even Drogo kneeled, the heat in his eyes making Harry shiver even though there were still a few flames licking at their heels. The fire was warm, not too hot, and didn’t burn.

The squeal of a horse broke the silence and Harry peered beyond the Dothraki, to see a horse galloping away from Vaes Dothrak. Its’ rider had short, silver hair.

* * *

 

“ _I will give Jaehaerys the iron throne! I will kill the men in the iron suits. We will ride across the salt sea and take the Seven Kingdoms for my khaleesi! His children will be my heirs and his heirs!_ ”

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Drogo speak of taking Westeros for him. Dany stood beside him, her eyes wide but calm. They held hands and Harry shivered at the look that Drogo gave him, the one that promised a good fuck before they went to bed. The man who had set the fire was tied to the pole in the middle of the tent, another assassin sent by King Robert Baratheon. Ironic really. The king had meant to kill him but had only spurred him and Dany to retake their home, had spurred Drogo to proclaim that he would help Jaehaerys retake the throne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a good picture of what I think Jaehaerys would look like, more or less. Though right now Harry's in more Dothraki garb, like his sister.
> 
> Photo found at: http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/(Two_Minds)_Vulci,_Demon_Admiral


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics still mean people speaking in Dothraki.

A month’s time found Drogo’s khalasar pillaging towns in Lhazar, the area south of the Dothraki sea. Harry waited for word of his husband in the back of the Dothraki, watching as they destroyed homes and killed opposing warriors. Dany was beside him, her purple eyes drawn in worry.

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asked, glancing at Dany and at the three dragons at their feet. Balerion, Rhaegal and Eliana were standing in front of their two horses, for the most part keeping quiet except for the occasional growl. Their wing-claws dug into the sand beneath them, almost kneading like cats. The dragons were now seven months old, as big as ponies, and still growing.

“The women… The Dothraki rape, don’t they?”

Harry nodded, watching as Dany slipped off her horse and walked forward. Ser Jorah immediately followed her, hand on his sword. Harry stayed on his horse, as being seven months pregnant with twins was hard. He needed someone to help him down from his horse now and usually, that person was Drogo.

“Dany?”

“They don’t need to rape women.”

“I agree. Take Eliana with you,” Harry spoke, turning to look over the landscape before them. “Talk to Drogo about it.”

Dany dipped her head in a nod and looked to where the cream colored dragon was. The she-dragon hissed quietly before throwing up her wings and taking flight. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as Balerion and Rhaegal followed suit, taking off into the sky. Eliana followed Dany, as his sister waded into the town ahead of them.

He grinned as Balerion roared out, gaining height as he flew. The Dothraki around them all stared up at the three dragons, their eyes wide and their horses a little skittish. For the most part, everyone had gotten used to the dragons but there were still some horses and men that hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

Ned Stark stared at Renly in disbelief. Servants rushed through the hallway around them, sending word that King Robert Baratheon was dead. The bells started to ring, proclaiming the solemn news. “The king is dead and you want to take his children into custody?”

“The Lannisters would not get their claws into them,” Renly argued. “You know Cersei would do that.”

Ned sighed, leaned a little more on his cane as his leg flared with pain. If he was alone and not in the Red Keep, he would curse the Lannisters out loud. “No. I think not. The Lannisters would never do that.”

Renly eyed him like he thought Ned was a fool and mayhaps he was. But… he had received a letter last night. A letter that had changed everything. Lord Varys had given it to him with a pointed look before walking off, all the appearance of an innocent Master of Whisperers. Or not so innocent. The letter had had the seal of House Targaryen.

Ned watched as Renly strode off then turned to go in the direction of the Hand’s tower.

He heard Sansa and Arya arguing before he saw them in Sansa’s room.

“But I don’t want to go!” Sansa retorted, glaring at Ned and Arya. “I’m meant to be Joffrey’s queen!”

“Seven hells!” Arya rolled her eyes. “Can Syrio come?”

“He is indeed coming with us. Sansa, we need to go tonight. Finish your packing,” Ned ordered, glancing out of the tower. “Arya, go tell Tomard we are leaving in a few hours. Take Needle with you.”

Arya looked at him, tilted her head in confusion. “Father?”

“Remember your lessons and go. Finish packing while you’re at it.”

Arya nodded and ran off.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Ned watched as Sansa and Arya ran on board the ship that would carry them to White Harbor. Syrio Forel stood next to Arya, his eyes never leaving the port around them. The moon shone down on them, lighting up the ship and the men aboard. Every one of House Stark’s guards surrounded the ship as servants carried everything on board. Lord Varys stood beside Ned, occasionally glancing back at the Keep.

“Lord Stark, I believe this is in the best of your interests,” Varys said quietly, turning to look at them. “Can House Targaryen count on your support?”

Ned stared at Varys, studying the man. “You work for Prince Jaehaerys?”

“I work to better the realm. Prince Joffrey would not be good for Westeros.”

Ned blinked, his hand dropping to Ice as he heard multiple booted feet walking towards them on the stone ground. He turned to look at the entrance to the port, seeing multiple Lannister soldiers coming towards them. “Is it true?”

Varys raised an eyebrow.

“Does this Targaryen prince really have dragons?”

Varys dipped his head in a nod. “It is. My birds across the water have told me of them.”

“Then, yes. House Targaryen can count on us. We might need all the help we can get in the coming years,” Ned whispered, unsheathing Ice and holding it tightly. He had heard of Lord Renly leaving the city a few hours ago and wondered if Lannister guards had come for him as well. Perhaps Queen Cersei was taking care of all the possible threats to her son’s rule. “Lord Varys, if I may ask a favor.”

“Ask away, Lord Stark.”

“Make sure Yoren and his team get off safely. And that boy, Gendry. See if you can get a message to him. Tell him that I would happily cover the costs of his blacksmith apprenticeship at Winterfell.”

“I will do what I can, Lord Stark. Now get on the ship. There is no need to fight now, not with your injury.”

Ned glanced down at his leg then did as the man said, walking aboard the ship and hearing his guards follow. The servants of House Stark finished putting everything on board and then went below deck. He saw Syrio come over to him and the First Sword of Bravvos looked him over then yelled for the captain to take off.

Ned watched as Lord Varys intercepted the Lannister guards and the City Watch. Their ship lurched before heading into the bay, slowly but surely taking them north. He saw some of the Lannister guards stare up at them, as if they were disappointed at the lost opportunity to fight.

As the ship moved farther and farther away from the port and the Red Keep, Ned sighed in relief. He didn’t know what might have happened had they stayed in the city but better to go home for his daughters and his guards. He would make a better match for Sansa in the coming months and mayhaps see if Prince Jaehaerys’ sister, Daenerys, could be a match for Robb.

And Jon… Ned would have to go to Castle Black and tell him of his true parentage. It wouldn’t do for his nephew to not know who his mother and father were. Not now when his uncle was coming for the throne. Jon would have already sworn the vows but he needed to know that Ned was not his actual father.

At least, he would see Catelyn again soon. He would be home in a few weeks and back north. Perhaps they would have another child.

 

* * *

 

 

Dany looked out over the group of women she had rescued from being raped, seeing the young women cower together. There was one older woman amongst the group, one that the younger girls seemed to crowd around. The Dothraki warriors that she had turned away glared at her, looking at the girls behind her with predatory want in their eyes.

 _“These girls are mine,”_ Dany retorted, hearing Eliana fly above her briefly before coming into land in front of her. Irri and Jhiqui stood behind her, their eyes going wide at the dragon. Doreah was back at her tent, making it ready for the night.

Her brother stood beside Drogo by the edge of the village, talking with Drogo and leaning against Balerion. He was seven months along and was moderately big. Most of Drogo’s bloodriders did not go anywhere near the dragons but Drogo himself did. Balerion allowed the khal to come close to him, and she knew from Viserys that it was likely a result of who Balerion was bonded to.

“Dany!”

She looked at Harry and then walked over to stop in front of him, watching as Rhaegal flew above them. “Brother?”

“Drogo is going to send a message to the Dothraki at Vaes Dothrak,” Harry replied, his silver hair blowing in the slight breeze that flew around the campsite. “I want our brother found before he gets into even more trouble.”

Dany nodded, looking up at Drogo. “Do you think he caused the fire?”

Harry sighed, one of his hands dropping down to rub his stomach. “He didn’t directly cause it but he may have bought off that merchant.”

“He was jealous then?”

“He does want to be king,” Harry said. “But I think… I might be able to do something for him, magic wise.”

Her eyes widened. “Magic wise? What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t exactly know. I do not want to kill him though. He’s still family, whether we like it or not, and House Targaryen only numbers three at the moment.”

“ _Your brother told me you stopped my men from raping the women,”_ Drogo remarked, crossing his arms.

“ _They do not deserve to be raped. You stopped your men from raping me,”_ Dany spoke, reaching over to stroke Eliana’s neck. The dragon crooned and stepped closer to her, as if supporting her. “ _They are no different_.”

Drogo stared at her then finally dipped his head in a nod. “ _I will stop my men from raping in the next battle. The women are your responsibility.”_

Daenerys nodded back before turning away and walking back to the group of women.

Harry grinned, looking to Drogo to see him turn to him. “ _If I went to Astapor instead of my sister, would you keep her safe?”_

Drogo uncrossed his arms and reached out to lay a hand on Harry’s stomach, his eyes widening a little at the kick he felt. Harry returned Drogo’s smile at the motion.

“ _You will stay for the birth?”_

“ _Of course I will. Having children in a possibly dangerous city would not be my idea of safe. I will stay here with you.”_ Harry eyed the survivors of the day’s fight and the sheer number of Dothraki that were in Drogo’s khalasar. He had 40,000 men and their horses. The Unsullied and Drogo’s khalasar had to be enough to retake Westeros. And there would be a number of houses that would support him. If even one or two great houses supported him, it would be enough.

“ _Drogo.”_

His husband glanced at him as his bloodriders brought over his horse.

“ _Do we really need to pillage and destroy all of the villages in Essos? I think with your khalasar and the Unsullied and the houses in Westeros… I think it would be enough.”_

Drogo stared at him. “ _You have told me little of these Great Houses.”_

 _“Stark, Martell, Lannister, Tyrell, Arryn, Greyjoy, Tully, Baratheon and of course formerly Targaryen. I know House Martell will back me,”_ Harry explained, shrugging a little. “ _I am not sure of any of the others though House Tyrell did fight for my brother. They might fight for me. House Stark might also back me. The Starks, Tyrells, Lannisters and Arryns are all Wardens and they hold each region of Westeros.”_

Drogo dipped his head in a nod. “ _We will still need gold to pay for ships, my dragon.”_

 _“Ships. I… did not…”_ Harry trailed off, laughed a little under his breath. He felt the babes within him move and one moved… “ _Ugh. I need to go piss.”_

Drogo grinned.

 _“You should tell your children to stop moving on top of my bladder,”_ Harry muttered. “Balerion, go find your brother and sister.”

The black dragon let out a growl, peering up at him with red eyes that looked like the abyss. Harry stared back then watched as Balerion swept up into the air, taking flight.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have the loyalty of dragons.”

Dany turned to see who was speaking, looking out of the tent as the sun rose. It had been a week since Drogo had stopped pillaging and looting villages and Harry had been told to ride in a cart since then. Her brother was nearing his time, nearing the time that he said would come.

The woman beside her, Mirri Maz Duur, rubbed at her neck and looked at Dany. The woman’s black eyes were narrowed.

“My brother hatched them,” Dany replied, hearing Harry yelp in the tent across from hers. Jorah stood outside her’s and so did Eliana and Rhaegal. “Will you be okay from now on?”

Mirri shrugged. “Your brother is carrying children. That is not possible.”

“He has magic.”

Eliana let out some smoke, growling low in her throat. Dany watched as the dragon turned around, her tail flicking anxiously.

“What is the beast doing? I have done it no harm.”

Dany stared at Eliana, watched as her dragon brother turned around too, both of them staring at the slave woman next to her. Rhaegal hissed, flapping his wings slightly in the air, smoke trailing out of his throat.

“Rhaegal! Ella!”

Mirri started to mutter under her breath in her own language and Dany’s heart began to beat quickly. The words Mirri was speaking sounded… ominous and… Dany started to back up, the dragons not moving an inch as she walked over to stand behind them.

“Dany?”

Shadows sprang up in the sand and dirt underneath them and she let out a cry. Balerion ran over to them, roaring out to announce his presence and growled. The three dragons stood in front of her as Harry made his way over to her, looking Mirri over.

“Bloodwitch.”

“She’s a what?” Dany whispered, as Drogo also arrived, arakh drawn and ready to kill.

“Bloodwitch. She uses blood to do rituals,” Harry said, grimacing before whispering something under his breath, something Dany hadn’t heard before. A glowing, translucent dragon rose from Harry’s left hand and appeared in front of them. The giant, glowing dragon roared and flew around them, jaws open and seeming to swallow the moving shadows. “ _Drogo, this is the kind of magic that you thought I used.”_

 _“It is not. I can see that now,”_ Drogo growled, taking a step closer.

Drogo and Harry’s bloodriders closed in on the woman, their blades drawn. Mirri screamed and gestured at Harry and yelled something. Balerion let out an ear splitting roar and loosed his flame at Harry’s word. As the three dragons burned Mirri to a crisp, Harry screamed, his knees buckling.

Dany inhaled sharply and ran over to her brother, looking him over. Harry’s purple eyes were drawn with pain. “ _Drogo!”_

“Harry?” Dany asked, hearing the dragons in front of them snap their mouths shut.

“The babes… Get them out now.”

Drogo came over and knelt beside her, scooped up Harry within his arms and walked into the tent they shared. Dany followed and so did the dragons.

 

* * *

 

 

Drogo lowered Harry onto their bed and sat down on the bed too, watching as the khalasar’s midwives came in to help. Daenerys came in also, sat down on Harry’s other side. Harry was sweating heavily, his face pale as he seemingly fought something.

“ _What is it?”_ Drogo questioned, running fingers through Harry’s hair to see if that would help calm his husband down.

 _“It’s one of the witch’s spells,”_ Harry croaked out, closing his eyes in pain. “ _She tried to kill the babes.”_

Drogo yelled out at Harry’s answer, wishing that the woman was still alive so that he could kill her again. But his husband’s dragons had done the job, burned the woman alive. “ _What should I do?”_

Harry reached out and Drogo reached back, gripping his hand. “ _You need to make the cut.”_

Harry grabbed Drogo’s other hand and laid it on top of his stomach, on top of where their children were. “ _Cut them out while I keep the curse from reaching them.”_

Drogo blinked but nodded, drawing a dagger from his belt and looking into Harry’s purple eyes. “ _Here?”_

Harry muttered something under his breath and then a glowing line rose above his stomach. “ _There. Cut right there. Hurry.”_

Drogo hesitated, not wanting to hurt his beloved but dipped his dagger into the skin. Blood dripped out and then quickly and Drogo worked fast, the midwife standing by to receive the children. Drogo finished cutting into the skin and gently pulled out one babe.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry groaned at the added pain of Drogo cutting into him but focused on keeping the woman’s curse at bay. His magic was too curled around his babes but he was more than willing to extinguish the black magic in him. His light magic roared through him, pure raw magic that sought out any strange and foreign power and strangled it.

He was breathing heavily by the time that he thought he had gotten every single bit of the curse and then a cry drew his attention up and out. He blinked his eyes open to see Drogo holding one babe while Dany held another. Twins. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief at seeing both of their children breath and cry.

“Brother…” Dany trailed off, her eyes wide with awe.

“Children,” Drogo whispered, his black eyes looking down at their girl with so much love. Harry grinned, exhausted tears running down his cheeks. He could already feel his magic healing him, closing up the hole that Drogo had cut to get the children out.

The babes were a month early but they looked healthy and sturdy. Mayhaps it was his magic keeping them healthy or maybe it was the dragon magic that had kept them safe. But he wasn’t going to complain as Dany handed the boy to him.

“Hello, Rhaego,” Harry whispered, looking down at the boy child in his arms. Rhaego had a few tufts of silver hair and the Targaryen light blue eyes that would deepen into purple. Rhaego had Drogo’s skin color, a copper color. The boy blinked up at Harry, opening up his small, gummy mouth and let out a happy sounding cry.

Drogo held the girl child in his arms and bent down to show Harry. Their girl had silver hair, pale skin, and black eyes, Drogo’s eyes. “ _What should we call you, sweetling?”_

Drogo smiled at Harry, sitting down beside him so that the twins could see each other.

“ _Caeli. It means of the sky,_ ” Drogo whispered, as Rhaego’s eyes turned towards his sister.

“ _Caeli and Rhaego. Perfect.”_

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Dear Lady Olenna Tyrell, _

_ Your house fought for my family when Robert fought his rebellion. I remember Lord Mace and your bannerman, Lord Randyll Tarly, winning the battle of Ashford. _

_ Would you be willing to fight for House Targaryen again? My sister and I are ready to take back the throne and our dragons are soon to be ready to bear us. We will come with the biggest khalasar in Essos and through our Valyrian heritage, I have born an heir already. You know of what I speak about from your almost marriage to my grand uncle, Daeron.  _

_ I have already sent a letter to the North, to House Stark, to ask them of an alliance. I will also write to the Velaryons and the Martells. I am coming to retake the throne so make your decision. _

_ I look forward to your answer, _

_ King Jaehaerys III Targaryen _

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sighed in exhaustion as Rhaego woke up again, letting out little cries of hunger. “You’re louder than your sister, sweetling.”

Rhaego was lying on Harry’s stomach, his little tufts of silver hair springing up. Caeli was on Harry’s other side, sandwiched between Harry and Drogo. Caeli was still asleep, apparently ignoring her twin brother. Harry grinned a little, yawned, and glanced through the tent flap. It was still dark out but he could feel that it was close to dawn. 

Balerion was curled up at their feet, his already big body taking up most of the space in the tent. Rhaegal was curled outside at the door and Harry could see the green dragon’s outline. He knew Eliana was with Daenerys, keeping her safe. All three dragons hadn’t left their side since killing the blood witch and since Harry had given birth early.

“Okay, Rhaego, okay,” Harry murmured quietly, wrapping gentle arms around his son and bringing him up to feed. He was already shirtless, had not worn a shirt since giving birth and that had just been this afternoon. He brushed some of his own silver hair back behind his ear and flinched a little as Rhaego latched onto a nipple. He stroked Rhaego’s short hair, his heart beating quickly at the thought of having children, at having a son and a daughter. “You will be my heir, little one. Rhaego Targaryen. Prince of Dragonstone.”

He saw Drogo move out of the corner of his eye, watched as his husband turned onto his side towards them. Drogo blinked open his black eyes with the rising sun, grinned. 

“ _ How are our children this morning, my khalessi _ ?”

“Your son is hungry,” Harry whispered, reaching down a hand to stroke Caeli’s silver hair. Her’s was longer than her brother’s, but not by much. Caeli opened her eyes as a section of the sun shined down onto her from the top of the tent and let out a loud cry, looking for her brother. Her dark eyes were the same exact shade as Drogo’s and Harry loved them.

Drogo peered over to them, his dark eyes soft with love. “ _ You have given us a gift, my dragon.” _

_ “You contributed too,”  _ Harry whispered, grinning a little and rubbing Rhaego’s back as the boy pulled back and coughed. Harry sat up, maneuvered his son onto his shoulder and burped him. Caeli whimpered out, reaching her short, chubby arms towards him. Drogo reached over to pull Rhaego into his arms, letting Harry bring their daughter into nurse. “ _ Any word on Viserys?” _

“ _ Not yet.”  _ Drogo let Rhaego grab one of his fingers, watching as the boy tried to bite him. Drogo let out a surprised huff of laughter and Harry snorted, watching as Caeli sucked her fill. 

“ _ Stallion Who Mounts the World. That’s what the dosh khaleen called him,”  _ Harry remarked, rubbing Caeli’s back as she burped. “Our son.”

Drogo grinned. “ _ Are you going to hatch another dragon for our children? Balerion and Eliana are taken while Rhaegal is not.” _

Harry looked over to where Balerion and Rhaegal were, the two dragons curled up right out front of their tent. Rhaegal didn’t seem to have any interest in either of their children while Balerion and Eliana had already taken their scents. It was like Rhaegal was waiting for someone else, for another Targaryen or… Harry supposed the green dragon could be waiting for a Velaryon, as that house did have Valyrian heritage. Or…

He vaguely remembered his older brother, Rhaegar, writing to Maester Aemon, their great grand uncle who was at Castle Black in the North. Perhaps Rhaegal was waiting for him? He couldn’t think of any other Targaryen alive. Rhaegar’s children had been killed by the Lannisters and their men and so had Elia.

“ _ Mayhaps when we have conquered Westeros and I’m on the throne.”  _

Drogo nodded, watched as Harry lowered Caeli down onto his lap, and then reached over. Harry grinned and met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a kiss. It grew hot quickly, with Harry’s cock growing hard, before they pulled apart in deference to the children. Harry leaned against Drogo, their foreheads touching.

“ _ I still plan on buying the Unsullied. They are well known as good fighters and obedient too.” _

Drogo’s eyes narrowed before he shrugged. “ _ You don’t have faith in my khalasar to fight for you?” _

_ “I do. My sister and I need another fighting force,”  _ Harry said, watching as Rhaego reached out for his sister. “ _ We probably will split our forces up at some point.” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Lady Olenna Tyrell looked out over the lands of the reach on the balcony, then down at the letter in her hands. The sun shined over the land, rising over the horizon. The letter that had come from King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the so called dragon king from across the Narrow Sea. His letter had come at a turbulent time, with King Robert dying a month ago and Renly Baratheon having crowned himself king. Stannis had been crowned king and the stormlands were divided. 

The riverlands were on fire, with Ser Jaime amassing a host at Casterly Rock. News had come from Dragonstone, news that had been sent out to each great house. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were not Robert’s children but Jaime and Cersei’s. The king had no trueborn sons at all. And now the king’s brothers were at war. 

Olenna’s son was out in her solar now, talking over plans with the maester. They were going to send out the call to arms, for every bannermen to heed their call and to support Renly. She glanced down at the three-headed dragon sigil on the letter again and strode back into her room, making Mace and Maester Lomys go quiet at her entrance.

“Fire and Blood.”

“Mother?” Mace questioned, looking at her in annoyed irritation at being delayed. He wanted to wed his daughter to Renly, to make Margaery queen. And to one day have a grandchild sit the throne. Olenna shook her head at her son’s ambition. 

“The Reach can’t support our son’s lover,” Olenna remarked.

Mace’s eyes widened. “My son-”

“I know about Loras. I was betrothed to Daeron Targaryen,” Olenna said, handing the letter to Mace. “Targaryens. Dragons.”

Mace blinked and took the letter, read it over. His eyes widened at each word and he glanced to Olenna before handing the letter to Maester Lomys. 

“King Jaehaerys? He’s Rhaegar’s younger brother,” Lomys finally spoke, looking between Olenna and Mace. “Older than Viserys. He says he has dragons. That can’t be true. Dragons haven’t been seen in a hundred years, not since the Dance.”

“What if it was true though?” Olenna asked, taking the letter back and peering at the dragon sigil. “There is a Targaryen king ready to cross the sea, with dragons. We fought for them in the Rebellion.”

Mace stared at her. “What does he mean when he says he birthed an heir the Targaryen way? Men can’t carry babes.”

Olenna turned to look out at the land around Highgarden then back to Mace. “I spent time with Daeron, before the betrothal was called off. It’s a Valyrian trait, in the dragon blood. Daeron told me he had a bastard child with a lowborn stableman when he was ten and five. The Targaryens tended to keep it secret, as they knew the Faith wouldn’t like it.”

Mace blinked. “We can’t wed Margaery to him then. He’s already wed? Targaryens have been known to take more than one bride.”

“We should stay neutral in the coming war,” Olenna said, reminding Mace of their real pending event. “If this King Jaehaerys proves himself, we can back him.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Nearly two weeks later, Harry had fallen into a routine. Rhaego and Caeli would wake up twice during the night and he would feed them, falling back asleep next to his husband. Daenerys would spend an hour or two with them, letting Harry have some time alone with Drogo.  

Two weeks and a day later, Drogo’s outriders returned with Viserys in tow. It was a blustery day and they had made camp earlier than usual, near the Lhazarene village at the end of the Dothraki sea. They would, hopefully, end up a few miles away from Astapor in the next week. 

The sun was shining down on them and the dragons were still growing, reaching up to Drogo’s waist. They still weren’t big enough to ride but they were getting there. Harry was just leaning against Balerion’s warm scales when a group of outriders walked up to their camp, dragging someone behind them. Harry shooed Balerion off, watched as his black beast flew off towards his siblings, and walked over to stand next to Drogo, who had welcomed his men back.

Daenerys left her tent as well, with Jorah walking behind her as her sworn shield. Her eyes were narrowed but her body was not stiff or bowed inward. 

Viserys had ropes binding his hands together in front of him and one rope led to one of the Dothraki outriders. His clothes were dirt ridden and had holes in them. What was visible of Viserys’ skin was sun-tanned and red. There were also red-purple bruises covering his skin, making Harry wonder if they had come from the Dothraki when they had captured him, or from someone else. His eyes were red from crying and dehydration. Viserys’ hair was tangled, dry and slightly matted.

“ _ Your Khalessi’s brother was bargaining with the Golden Company!” _

Harry exchanged a look with Daenerys and Drogo. “The Golden Company? We tried to get them to fight for us years ago. Why in the seven hells… Viserys!”

A roar from above them made Harry look up to see the three dragons hovering. 

Drogo took a step forward as his outriders dropped the rope that Viserys was connected to and then rode off. Drogo peered down at Viserys and Harry ambled over, peering at his brother. Viserys trembled before them, glaring at them.

“What the fuck happened?” Harry questioned, keeping his arms loose at his sides. 

“Fuck off!”

“Viserys…” Harry trailed off then sighed. “Give me the rope, please.”

Viserys flinched as Drogo smirked, handing Harry the rope that held his brother. 

“ _ Do with him as you please, my dragon. I would kill him for you, if you wished.” _

“No.”

Harry turned to look at Daenerys, as she stepped up beside them.

“He is family, even if he did pay for that fire to happen,” Daenerys remarked, crossing her arms. Eliana circled above them and came into land right next to Dany, roaring out into Viserys’ face. Balerion followed and landed next to Drogo and Harry, his red eyes almost glowing. Rhaegal stayed in the air, roaring out and letting a puff of flame out.

Viserys stared at the dragon, paled, and trembled even more. Harry could see some wistful longing in Viserys’ eyes though. 

“Come on. Let’s go to my tent and talk,” Harry offered finally. “Can you walk?”

Viserys scowled.

“I can and will ask Drogo to throw you over his shoulder and take you there,” Harry retorted.

Viserys coughed but nodded eventually, following Harry and Daenerys as they walked over to Harry’s tent. He could hear Rhaego cry out and hastened into the tent, scooping up his boy. Caeli was in Irri’s arms, letting out a baby gurgle. He rocked Rhaego in his arms, ruffled his short silver hair. His son laughed out loud, wriggling around in his arms.

Viserys stopped right inside the tent, blinking at the sight of the children. “Are those yours?”

“Yes. You could probably do the same,” Harry said, before handing Rhaego over to Dany. The two dragons curled up in front of the tent, content to stay in the sun while keeping watch. Harry waved his hand over Viserys’ ropes and whispered a cutting charm, watched as the ropes fell to the ground. “It is a Valyrian trait after all. Now… what happened?”

Viserys stared at the ropes than at Harry, before sitting down on the bed. “The Golden Company happened and I didn’t have anyone to protect me. They raped me!”

Harry stiffened and Daenerys flinched.

Harry sighed. “Well, you’re safe here. We’re family. We’re the last three adult Targaryens in the world. We should stick together. Do you need any injuries looked at?”

“No. You should burn them to ash,” Viserys muttered, glancing over at the silhouettes of the dragons. “They attacked me.”

“I’ll consider it. Now…” Harry stepped closer to Viserys, looked him over. He reached out to grasp Viserys’ chin, forcing him to look at Harry. “I want your word that you won’t harm either Daenerys or my children.”

“Or what?” Viserys questioned, looking at him intently.

“Or I will be forced to keep you tied up,” Harry replied idly, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t think that Viserys would harm any of them now, now that he had suffered real consequences.

“I suppose you have my word. I’m tired.”

Harry glanced at Daenerys, watched her dip her head in a slight nod, before turning back to Viserys. 

“We’re heading to Astapor,” Harry said, walking over to visit his daughter. She blinked up at him and grasped his fingers as he ruffled her hair with his other hand. “Plan is to buy the Unsullied and then make our way to the other slave cities. They should have ships in at least one of the cities.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The people of Astapor all tried to get a good spot on the wall, everyone wanting to watch the Dothraki khalasar ride towards the city. The dragons had already been spotted, their loud cries alerting the various guardsmen around the city. The Unsullied had been assembled right before the city’s walls, their spears facing up, and made ready for battle. The sun bounced off the steel of the weapons and armor of the Unsullied and the slight breeze carried with it the stink of a Dothraki khalasar. 

Khal Drogo and his khalasar. 40,000 Dothraki. 3 dragons. Three Targaryens. 

Row upon row of horsemen surrounded the city, shouting and yelling of already guaranteed victory.

The whinnying of the khalasar’s horses proved loud enough to carry through the city. 

“Pah! Those dragons are young and uncontrolled! We will out last them!”

The slaves of the city stood behind their masters at the wall, trying to peer at the forces arrayed against them. The three Targaryens were on horseback in front of the khalasar and everyone watched as two of them dismounted. The dragons that were in the air above them circled and flew down, though one stayed in the air. The green one.

The dragons were big, as big as a horse and bigger. Everyone watched as the Targaryen princess and one of the princes moved closer to the dragons, the black and the cream. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Grey Worm stared at the Dothraki khalasar in front of him. The two Targaryens stood next to their dragons and then they moved. Both humans moved closer to the two dragons, with the man slowly walking up onto the black dragon and the woman mounting the cream colored dragon.

The information that the Good Masters had given them was wrong. The Targaryens had ridden their dragons before. The two dragons rose up into the air, bearing their riders with grace. Grey Worm didn’t move as the cream dragon flew over towards the Unsullied, closing the gap of two miles between them. The black dragon, the biggest beast, continued flying and hovered over the walls.

“We have come for the Unsullied and your ships! Surrender now or be prepared to suffer a Dothraki khalasar!”

Grey Worm paid no attention to what his masters were saying to the man on the black dragon. The woman on the cream dragon hovered over the Unsullied then landed right in front of them. The dragon let out a puff of smoke and dipped one of its’ wings, letting the woman walk down. 

The woman, dressed in Dothraki leathers, surveyed them. Her long, silvery hair was down, braided, and her purple eyes were narrowed. Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The other man, still with the khalasar must have been the younger brother, Prince Viserys Targaryen. That left the other Targaryen, King Jaehaerys, who must have been on the black beast.

Grey Worm watched as she blinked, opened her mouth to say something.

“How are you trained?”

Grey Worm raised an eyebrow and told her, watching as she flinched each time he spoke. He heard the black beast above the walls fly off, into the city.

“That’s awful,” Princess Daenerys said, her eyes full of sadness and anger. “How can they do that to you?”

“We’re slaves.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Harry stayed on Balerion as the dragon landed in the courtyard of the Good Masters. All of the men looked scared of the dragon and he grinned. The young slave girl behind one of the Masters didn’t look as scared, showing more courage than most of the nobles of Astapor he had seen. “How much for the Unsullied?”

The girl spoke in Valyrian to the Masters, apparently translating his words. Harry heard the wings of Eliana flying above them but focused on the Masters. One of the men spoke to the girl and she translated the Master’s words to Harry.

“We have 8,000 Unsullied and the rest are still in training. We want the highest price for them. And your dragon.”

Daenerys landed right beside him, glancing to him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You want my dragon. I don’t think you’re in a place to negotiate here. The dragons aren’t for sale. You can take what I give you.”

The young slave girl translated and the Master stood up, cautiously walked over to them. The girl followed, staring up at Daenerys. Harry caught his sister’s look and focused on the Master.

“The dragon for the Unsullied.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and Balerion let out a flame. The Master jumped up into the air, landing on his arse. 

“The dragons are not for sale,” Harry repeated, glaring at the Master. 

The man stood up, back on his legs, and crossed his arms. “Then no Unsullied.”

Balerion roared, arching his wings up.

The man paled even more but stood his ground, took a step closer to Balerion and Eliana. 

“Dracarys,” Harry whispered, rolling his eyes at the man.

Balerion opened his mouth and bathed the man in flames. The man let out one scream and then died in seconds. 

The rest of the Masters flinched and one stood up, carrying the whip of the Harpy. Harry dismounted, avoided the pile of ash, and took it from the man before remounting Balerion.

“He says you can take them,” the girl said. “And me.”

“Good.”

“What’s your name?” Daenerys questioned, gesturing for the girl to come over.

“Missandei, Your Grace.”

Daenerys held out a hand and Missandei walked over and grasped it. Harry watched as Daenerys helped Missandei up onto Eliana’s back and then she took off, the cream dragon flying up and over the city. Balerion followed but not before Harry made arrangements with the Masters.

They flew over the city and landed in front of the walls. 

Harry spoke in Valyrian to the soldiers in front of them, dropping the disgusting whip onto the ground. “Unsullied! You are free! Fight for us or leave! The choice is yours!”

It was silent for a few minutes before one of the men started to move his spear, making a thumping sound. Soon enough, all of the Unsullied were pitching their spears to the ground, creating a rhythmic noise.

Balerion roared out and took off, with Harry on his back. Daenerys let Missandei down onto the ground and the young woman went right for Irri and Jhiqui, before following Harry. Rhaegal took off after them and the three dragons flew over the khalasar and Unsullied.

Riding a dragon was incredible and that had been their first flight on the beasts. His children were being taken care of by Daenerys’ handmaids and Drogo was in the lead of the khalasar as they took off. Hooves thundered over the ground and 40,000 Dothraki rode underneath the dragons. The Unsullied followed, the Targaryen banner flapping in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

“Lord Stark!”

Ned watched as Lord Wyman Manderly and Ser Wylis met him by the docks of White Harbor. Their ship had taken two weeks to travel up through the Narrow Sea, avoiding Dragonstone and Gulltown and finally coming into port at White Harbor. Manderly guardsmen stood behind their lord, bearing the banner.

The torches that the men were bearing and the moon and stars were their only source of light. The city beyond them was lit up with torches and banners flying in the slight evening breeze.

“We have heard grievous rumors,” Lord Manderly spoke, as Ned walked down the plank of the ship and met the lord. Arya and Sansa followed, along with Syrio Forel. The rest of the Stark guards walked off the ship and stood guard by their lord’s family. “How did you escape?”

“Have you any news of King’s Landing?” Ned questioned, looking over to Sansa and Arya. The girls hadn’t spoken to each other since they had left the capital, over needing to leave in the first place. Sansa had pleaded to stay in the same home as her betrothed did, causing Ned to wince. Arya had been quite pleased to leave after Syrio had gone with them.

His youngest daughter had taken to practicing with Syrio each morning of their seaward trip, both using wooden swords.

“Joffrey has been crowned,” Lord Manderly said, gesturing back to the keep. “I will have a raven sent to Winterfell but you must stay a night here and recover from your trip.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Ned remarked, following the lord of White Harbor and his son. “I must go to the Wall with haste however. I fear my son has already taken his vows.”

Lord Wyman Manderly blinked as they walked up the street to the keep of city. “Jon Snow?”

Ned dipped his head in a nod, seeing Wynafred Manderly walk out of the great door. Sansa’s blue eyes lit up a little, still red and puffy from being upset at their hasty escape.

“Have you received a raven from Stannis?”

“No. Should we have?” Lord Manderly asked, as all of them entered through the door into the keep. Ned watched as Wynafred pulled Sansa aside and the two of them walked off, up a set of stairs. “No need to worry about your daughters here. I heard about the business in Darry with Sansa’s wolf. Shame about the direwolf.”

“The Queen ordered it and Robert...” Ned trailed off, as they walked through the hall and up another set of stairs. Arya yawned and glanced up at Ned with wide eyes. “Might we join you for your evening meal, Lord Manderly?”

Wyman grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “Of course. We can talk of business after dinner.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Harry, this man says he wants to see you.”_

Harry looked up from where he was rocking Caeli in his arms, seeing his husband and an older, hooded and cloaked Westerosi man at the door to his tent. Grey Worm, the leader of the Unsullied, stood on the other side of the Westerosi man, standing guard. Balerion screeched outside the tent but didn’t move, instead curling up next to his siblings. Daenerys walked over from where she was holding Rhaego and sat next to him, letting the twins play with each other. Viserys was still in his own tent, albeit a small one. Ser Jorah had stayed to guard Viserys, at Dany’s orders.

Drogo had his hand on his arakh, threatening whoever it was behind him.

“ _Did he say who he was?”_ Harry questioned, handing Caeli over to Irri, who cooed at her and grinned. He stood up, opened the tent door, and shielded his eyes briefly from the sun. The older man had long white hair and blue eyes that seemed… “Ser Barristan?”

The kingsguard knight grinned at him, his blue eyes soft with pride and a good bit of awe. “Prince Harry… or should I say King Jaehaerys?”

Harry smiled and poked his head back into the tent, calling Dany over. “It is good to see you, ser. I thought you were dead!”

“I was, almost. King Robert had me pardoned for serving your brother and father,” Barristan said, sighing. “And then had his maester tend me.”

Daenerys walked out of the tent, glancing at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

“Dany, this is Ser Barristan,” Harry introduced, turning to Drogo. “ _It is okay, husband. He is a friend.”_

_“Westerosi knight?”_

Harry nodded. “ _He served in my father’s kingsguard.”_

Drogo nodded, sheathing his sword and looking the big knight over. “ _Our outriders are back. We should talk.”_

_“Yes. Give me a few minutes?”_

Drogo grinned and pulled Harry into a brief kiss. Harry groaned into it, feeling Drogo’s arms wrap around him. His heart sped up at the kiss and at Drogo trying to fit his hands underneath Harry’s tunic, before coming back to reality. “ _Drogo, we have company.”_

Drogo pulled back, smiling at him, and walked off, placing a tentative hand on Balerion’s muzzle before going to mount his horse. Balerion didn’t even wake up though some smoke came out of his mouth.

“I had heard that you wed a Dothraki khal,” Barristan commented, his blue eyes widening only a little bit at the kiss in front of him. “Princess Daenerys, it is good to meet you.”

“You served in King Robert’s kingsguard?” Dany questioned, her eyes narrowed. Harry could see Eliana open an eyelid, glancing over to her rider. The cream colored dragon looked Daenerys over, its’ tail moving slightly, able to feel Dany’s nervousness or anxiety.

“I did. I regret that,” Barristan said, his shoulders drooping underneath his mail armor. “The moment that Joffrey was crowned, he dismissed me on account of age. I wanted to find someone I would be proud to serve, a true king.”

Harry froze and Dany stilled. Balerion woke up too, his big red eyes blinking open.

“Wait. Joffrey crowned? What happened to Robert?” Harry asked, his heart beating fast at the thought. The man who had slayed their brother… dead?

Barristan’s eyes widened as he looked between the two of them and their dragons. “I would have thought you two would have known. King Robert is dead, as of two weeks ago.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders lighten at the news. “How did he die?”

“He was on a hunting trip,” Barristan replied, grimacing a little. “A boar gored him through the belly.”

Dany let out a quiet snort, her purple eyes amused. “The man who killed our brother died of a hunting wound? That is good to know. The Usurper. I am glad to hear that.”

“So am I,” Harry spoke, glancing to where Balerion crawled over from the corner of the tent. “It will make gaining the throne that much easier. Ser, you said that King Joffrey dismissed you.”

Barristan nodded, dropping his hand to his sword. “Yes. I was humiliated and brushed aside. They think I am too old to guard the king. I am a knight and I will die a knight. Your Grace.”

Harry looked into Ser Barristan’s eyes then dipped his head in a nod. “Very well. You can be the first of my kingsguard, my lord commander.”

Barristan kneeled in front of him, his blue eyes briefly closing in thought before reopening.

“Stand, ser,” Harry said, gesturing for Barristan to stand up. “Introductions are in order, I think. I’ll have a white cloak made for you.”

 

* * *

 

Barristan nodded and stood up, looking over Rhaegar’s brother and sister. They looked good, healthy in a way that Rhaella or Aerys never looked. And Harry was more… content than Rhaegar had ever looked. His purple eyes were lit with happiness and intent as he turned to look at the dragons. His silver hair was tied back a little unlike how Rhaegar had kept his.

“I heard rumors in Pentos,” Barristan whispered, as he walked over to stand by his new found king. “Of dragons hatched. I never thought they were true.”

“I hatched them a week before I wed,” Harry offered, shrugging a little and grinning. “Balerion’s the black.”

Barristan looked over at the pile of dragon to their right, to the three dragons all curled up together. There were no tents near the dragons except for what was obviously Harry and Daenerys’ and no horses near them either. “The black one is big, your Grace. It is an appropriate name. What of the other two?”

“Eliana,” Daenerys said, gesturing to the cream colored beast. “She’s mine. Rhaegal is the green one. He hasn’t picked our brother though. At least not yet.”

Barristan dipped his head in a nod, smiling at a dragon being named after Elia. “Your brother? Harry?”

“No. Viserys is alive,” Harry said, gesturing to a tent that was pitched away from any Dothraki tent or Targaryen tent. “He’s under guard though. He… lost his way briefly. That reminds me… Ser, do you know of the Targaryen trait for men?”

Barristan blinked, hearing the whinnying of horses far out of the Dothraki camp and the clash of steel. The camp was getting ready for battle, that much he knew. “Yes. I know of it. Your great uncle, Daeron, was with child. I do not know what happened to the child though.”

“I birthed two just a few weeks ago,” Harry said, before gesturing back inside his tent. Barristan followed him, watching as Daenerys followed them. There was a crib inside the tent, next to the big pile of furs that made up a bed. “Rhaego and Caeli. They are of Drogo and I.”

Barristan’s eyes widened as he peered into the crib, seeing the two little babes. They both had the silver hair of Harry while the girl child had darker skin. “You have an heir then. You love Drogo? We were made to believe it was an arranged marriage.”

“Robert heard of it, I presume.”

“Yes. He… sent assassins after you,” Barristan murmured, stepping back and looking between Harry and Daenerys. “I am sorry, Your Grace. I should not have guarded that man.”

“You’re guarding me now. I forgive you,” Harry remarked, his eyes narrowing. “You can tell us of what happened during Robert’s years and of what you last heard of Westeros.”

“Very good.”

“I’ll get my servants to supply you with a tent if you need it.”

 

* * *

 

“I will get right to building a fleet, Lord Stark,” Lord Manderly said, watching as his lord’s daughters stepped up into the carriage, along with one of his own. Wynafryd Manderly was going to be a companion to Sansa, the two young women being about the same age.

“I am very grateful for your hospitality, Lord Wyman,” Eddard Stark replied, mounting up on a horse of his own as his guards did the same.

“The Manderlys will always be in the service of the Starks,” Wyman said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Farewell,” Eddard spoke, watching as the carriage that held Arya and Sansa moved towards the gate of the city. The remaining guards of Winterfell surrounded the three Starks and they moved out of the city, heading onward to their home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Grace!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. The last meal of the day had just finished and the Dothraki around them were eating and japing. Daenerys was quietly talking to Ser Barristan next to him and Drogo was talking to one of his bloodriders.

The man standing before them was clearly Pentoshi, old and happy.

“Yes? Who are you?”

“I am Groleo and I come at Illyrio’s behest. I bring three ships with me for your use.”

Harry’s eyes widened, glanced at Drogo before standing up and walking down to talk with the man. “Illyrio Moptis sent you?”

“He did.”

“Three… It’s not much,” Harry spoke, crossing his arms and looking out at the tents beyond him. Hundreds, if not thousands of tents littered the valley beyond them and Astapor lay not too far to the south. Yunkai lay a bit to the north and Meereen lay farther. “But… if we combined our forces… I plan on taking the ships of Meereen, the ships of the Good Masters by force. I know word of my stealing the Unsullied has traveled.”

“I did see many ships traveling north past me,” Groleo remarked thoughtfully. “Yunkai and Meereen might be hiring sail swords. I do not know if these ships would be enough to bring you and your forces to Westeros.”

“I might have to talk to the Iron Bank and the Sealord of Braavos then. Very well. We travel at dawn tomorrow to Meereen.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked out over Slaver’s Bay from atop Balerion’s back, seeing the multiple ships docked before Meereen. Some of the ships had the banner of traders while others had banners of sail sword companies. Balerion hissed quietly, hovering in the air a mile away and above the clouds. The sun was behind them, shining out over the waters. Balerion’s big wings beat steadily and nothing in the world could beat being on the back of a dragon. Harry even enjoyed riding a dragon more than riding on a broomstick and Balerion knew it.

He could feel the dragon’s heated interest in the situation, predatory instincts coming to the forefront of Balerion’s mind. The warmth of the dragon underneath him invaded his body and Harry sighed, laying a hand further up Balerion’s neck. The dragons were now taller than anyone in the Dothraki camp and were roughly the size of a small manse. Their one year mark was coming up soon and Harry was glad to have them.

Daenerys was atop Eliana next to them, having scouted the region. “There are sell sword companies in front of the city. Ser Barristan mentioned that one was the Stormcrows.”

Harry nodded and murmured a spell, one to aid his vision. He took in the ships beyond them, counting their number. The three ships that Illyrio had sent were back in a hidden cove behind them, already filling with men and supplies. “Rhaegal’s with them?”

“Yes. Drogo and Grey Worm ready to take the city, on your command, brother,” Dany added, nodding to the city. Her hair was back in a braided tail and Harry’s was pulled back too, to avoid the wind and air currents that came with flying.

“Hopefully, it won’t come to that. I know there are slaves there and in Yunkai but our priority is to get to Westeros. Ridding these cities of slavery would take years and I’m not prepared to spend men, horses and ships on a venture that would take that long.”

Dany’s eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled but she nodded. 

Harry glanced at his sister, taking in her expression. “You are welcome to do so though. The Unsullied are yours too.”

Dany stared across the waters and the ships to the city, finally shaking her head. “I’m with you.”

“Very well then. Let’s go,” Harry said, feeling Balerion’s muscles flex underneath him as the dragon moved throughout the air. The sailors on board the ships under them yelled at their sudden appearance, shouting for archers to be ready. Balerion did not need directing as he moved throughout the air and flew above many ships, pulling up when archers released their arrows. 

No arrows hit their marks on Balerion’s hide and Harry cast a shielding spell onto Balerion’s wings, blocking the more vulnerable parts of the beast from harm. Balerion roared out, flying over to one of the ships nearest them and coming to a stop mid air. Eliana followed, banking to follow, and Harry nodded to Daenerys.

“Dracarys!” 

Black fire spewed forth from Balerion’s mouth and golden fire came from Eliana’s. The flames raced downward to the ship that Harry had chosen at random, the fire crackling as it swallowed up the sails and the wooden masts. Men screamed below them and Harry flinched, as Balerion pulled up again to avoid arrows. Eliana flew by, flames diving down from her mouth towards another ship. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ned rode ahead of the wagonhouse that carried Sansa, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Wynfryd Manderly and Septa Mordane, seeing Winterfell over the next hill. The rest of the Stark household was a bit farther back, with Vayon Poole leading the baggage train. He sighed in relief as he heard horns blowing on the walls and a welcoming party ride out. Grey Wind loped ahead of Robb and Theon as Ned’s son and ward rode over to meet them.

“Father!”

Ned smiled and urged his horse forward, hearing Arya yell excitedly. They met somewhere in the middle between hill and castle and Ned dismounted as soon as they were close enough, pulling Robb into a hug as soon as was possible. “Robb!”

Sansa, followed by Wynafryd and Jeyne Poole and Arya excited the wheelhouse and ran over to greet their brother, though Arya more excitedly. Ned pulled back from Robb and looked his eldest son over, glad to be home and back in the north.

“Father, what happened in King’s Landing? We haven’t heard much yet,” Robb said, looking over at the Stark guards and baggage train. “We heard that King Robert died.”

Ned dipped his head in a nod, glad that he still had Ice with him and that they had gotten out of the capital when they could. “We will talk later. I need to go to Castle Black and discuss some things with your brother.”

“Can I come?” Arya questioned, as Syrio Forel rode up too. “I want to see Jon and the Wall.”

“Mayhaps. Is your mother back from the Vale?” Ned asked, looking at each of the guards that had accompanied Robb and Theon. Hallis Mollen was amongst them and Syrio walked his horse over to Mollen, starting to talk with him.

“Not yet. We’ve heard word of her kidnapping Tyrion Lannister,” Robb said, his eyes narrowed. 

“What about Bran?” Arya asked, looking up to Robb. “Is he okay?”

“He’s doing well,” Robb said, grinning. “Hodor’s carrying him around and the Imp gave us plans for a saddle for Bran.”

Arya raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching up into a slight grin. “The Imp? Why would the Imp give us plans for that? Isn’t he…”

Ned gestured for them to go on to the castle, watched as Sansa and Jeyne walked back over to the wheelhouse. The wheelhouse took off and the baggage train finally caught up, passing them. The gate of Winterfell was still open and the guards at the gatehouse grinned in welcome. “Robb, who did you name as new captain?”

“Hallis,” Robb answered, his shoulders tight. “Did I…”

“He’s a good choice,” Ned replied, turning to look at Syrio Forel. “Vayon, make sure Syrio here has some quarters in the castle.”

Vayon Poole, father of Jeyne, nodded, stopped his horse and nodded. “Of course, my lord. It is good to be home.”

Ned grinned. “It is.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Father!”

Ned knelt down to receive a wild Rickon, wrapping his arms around his youngest. “Rickon.”

“Missed you,” Rickon murmured, burrowing into Ned’s arms. 

“I missed you too,” Ned whispered, ruffling the boy’s hair and picking him up. “Let’s go see your brother. Where’s your wolf?”

“Godswood,” Rickon answered. “Farlen chained him up.”

Ned’s eyes narrowed and walked over to the great hall, hearing the various movements down in the hall. The Stark household was settling back in, moving things back to where they belonged. Wynafryd, Jeyne and Sansa had gone into Sansa’s room and had started to talk about what Sansa and Jeyne had seen in the capital. Septa Mordane was looking after them, since Cat wasn’t back from the Vale yet.

“Bran?”

Ned nudged the door to the hall open and looked out over Bran and Maester Luwin. They were sitting at one of the tables, pouring over a map. Hodor was in a chair in the corner while Luwin was holding out a map of Westeros and pointing to various castles and keeps. The minute that Ned walked in, Luwin stood up, smiling.

“My lord, it is good to see you,” Luwin remarked. “We have heard dreadful things from the capital.”

“Father!” Bran exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up. “I thought you had been arrested by the Lannisters.”

Ned’s eyes widened a little bit, letting Rickon down to the floor. He watched as his youngest son ran off, back out of the room. “Bran?”

“I had a dream,” Bran replied, shrugging. “You got a letter, didn’t you?”

Ned blinked and dipped his head in a nod. “I did. Maester, we should talk later. I have important news.”

Luwin nodded, curling up the map on the table. “Of course.” 

“Did you really have Farlen chain up Shaggydog?” Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He bit Mikken and Gage,” Luwin said, sighing and his shoulders dropping. “Rickon has gotten a little more wild since you and Lady Stark left. I should think that you returning will calm him.”

“Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. I have to talk with Jon.” Ned walked over to pull Bran into a hug, looking his legs over as soon as Bran moved back into his chair. “Are your legs okay?”

“I won’t be able to walk anymore,” Bran complained but his eyes lit up. “Lord Tyrion gave us plans though and Joseth is training Dancer for me.”

“That is good,” Ned spoke, standing up and looking to Luwin. “Tell Gage I will stay the night and will leave in the morning for the Wall.”  

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ Dear Prince Doran Martell, _

_ First off, I want to apologize for my brother Rhaegar’s behavior. As a child, I enjoyed having Princess Elia in the capital and learning about Dorne from her. She was a wonderful good-sister and I miss her and my cousins, Rhaenys and Aegon, dearly. I wish my father had seen some sense and sent them with my mother but I suppose King Aerys was too far gone then. I was just seven name days old and I didn’t think that the Lannisters would do those things. _

_ My family, my sister, my brother and I are coming back to Westeros within a few months. I plan on taking the throne with my dragons, my husband’s khalasar and the freed men of the Unsullied. If you are not too upset with House Targaryen, I would appreciate your support. I hear that your brother signed a marriage pact with Ser Willem Darry many years ago, for my brother. Prince Viserys would be happy to wed your heir, Princess Arianne Martell, and be Prince Consort of Dorne.  _

_ We are bringing three dragons with us and they are old enough to fight. I named one for Elia in honor of her. _

_ I look forward to hearing of your answer, _

_ King Jaehaerys Targaryen III _

 

Doran looked over the letter, noting the seal of House Targaryen. He looked out over the Water Gardens, seeing Areo Hotah standing next to him. 

“Lord Tyrion also sent a letter, my lord,” Areo offered, handing Doran another letter. 

“The Imp of House Lannister…” Doran opened the letter and skimmed its’ contents. “He is interested in betrothing Princess Myrcella to my youngest, Trystane.”

Doran looked over the two sigils, one of House Targaryen and the other of a lion and a stag facing each other. “Lord Stannis sent a letter too, did he not? King Robert Baratheon’s children are not Robert’s but in fact Jaime Lannister’s.”

“He did.”

“We shall definitely be supporting this King Jaehaerys,” Doran remarked, thinking of his sister and her children. “What did the court call Rhaegar’s younger brother? Jaehaerys of the light feet? It is no matter. We will finally get revenge on the Lannisters for what they did to my sister, Rhaenys and Aegon. Fire and Blood.”

Areo’s eyes narrowed before he nodded. “What of Tyrion?”

“I will not reply,” Doran spoke, peering out over the servants and smallfolk that were walking in the gardens. “Leave the Lannisters thinking we will support them when we are not. Send a raven to my brother to call the banners and patrol our borders.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lord Stark!”

Ned slowed his horse to a trot then a walk as soon as he arrived within Castle Black’s courtyard. The Stark guards slowed their horses too, stopping and flanking their liege lord. There was much activity within the courtyard, men of the Night’s Watch saddling their horses and packing supplies. The only sources of light were the torches and the moon, shining over the castle and the Wall. It was a dark night and the stars were hidden by clouds.

Jeor Mormont walked over to greet him, a wary smile on his lips. “To what do we owe your visit to?”

“I need to talk with Jon,” Ned said, already looking for his nephew. “Has he already taken his vows?”

“I believe so. He’s working under Maester Aemon,” Jeor spoke, studying Ned briefly before turning around and calling for someone to get Jon. “Jon saved my life yesterday, with that wolf of his.”

Ned blinked as he dismounted. A Stark guard came up to grab his horse’s reins and held them. “He did?”

“One of the dead,” Jeor explained, his eyes narrowed. “Ghost, his direwolf, found the remains of a patrol and we brought the men back. Only for one of them to come back to life and try to kill me.”

Ned stared, seeing Jon walk over to them, wolf by his side. “That’s just a legend though.”

“Not anymore,” Jeor replied, gesturing to Jon. “Gave him Longclaw for his trouble.”

“Lord Stark?” Jon questioned, peering up at him curiously. “Why are you here? We all thought you were still in King’s Landing?”

“I came home,” Ned replied, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Jeor, are there rules for a man of the Night’s Watch signing up under the wrong name?”

Lord Mormont stared at him, blinked once. “What is that supposed to mean? Jon?”

Jon’s eyes widened as he looked at Ned. “Lord Stark?”

“Jon… You are not a bastard,” Ned finally spoke, his heart skipping a beat at saying the actual words, Lyanna’s words and last moments flashing through his memory.

Jeor looked between them, his eyes widening. 

“I…” Jon trailed off, his eyes widening even further and his face paling. “What?”

“You share blood with Maester Aemon,” Ned continued, reaching over to grasp Jon’s shoulder. “You are not a Stark but a Targaryen.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry stood on the quarter deck of his flagship, watched as the Targaryen banner flew down the mast. Balerion screeched out, flying above the ships, followed by Rhaegal and Eliana. Daenerys and Missandei stood behind him and Viserys stood on Daenerys’ other side, grinning. Ser Barristan stood next to Harry and Drogo stood to his other side. 

The ships that they had taken from Slaver’s Bay was numerous and able to take all of the Unsullied and the Dothraki with a little magical enlargement. Rhaego and Caeli were both down in his quarter’s, being cared for Irri and Jhiqui. There was one ship set aside for the dragons while all of the others held either the 10,000 Unsullied or the 40,000 Dothraki and their horses.

“I look forward to seeing King’s Landing,” Dany whispered behind him. 

“It was pretty,” Harry said, glancing up at Balerion as the dragon flew above them. He could feel the dragon’s excitement at flying out of Essos and into Westeros. “We’re finally going home.”

“I miss Westeros,” Viserys added quietly, glancing wistfully up at the dragons as Rhaegal passed by. “Mother would have enjoyed going home.”

Harry closed his eyes at the sudden grief that his brother’s words brought him. “She would have been proud of us.”

_ “I am proud of you, my dragon,” _ Drogo said, reaching over to grasp his hand. “ _ My khalessi.” _

Harry stepped an inch closer to Drogo, leaned into him. “ _ Thank you.” _

“I love you.”

Harry grinned at Drogo’s use of the common tongue. “Love you too.”

Viserys’ nose wrinkled at their words and their kiss before he looked elsewhere.

Balerion, Rhaegal and Eliana all screeched out together as each ship started to move out of the bay. It was a beautiful, sunny day and they were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Jar-Jar Binks from Star Wars: "WEESA GOING HOME!"


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Doran watched as a ship came into Dornish waters, bearing the sigil of House Targaryen. The three headed dragon flapped in the wind, the sounds of dragons, horses and men following it. The rest of the fleet was anchored well before the bay, with one big dragon flying overhead. The other two dragons were above the flagship, roaring out their arrival. One was big and black, making Doran ponder the Balerion of old, while the other was a cream color and the same size as the black. The third one, the one that was staying with the main fleet was green and again the same size as the other two.

“Father?”

He turned his chair around to see Arianne walking towards him, followed by the Sand Snakes, Prince Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria Sand. He glanced up at Areo Hotah, who raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to where the ship was laying anchor. 

“House Targaryen?!” Princess Arianne asked, her dark eyes wide. “How…”

“Vengeance. Justice. For Elia,” Doran remarked, his eyes narrowing in thought. “You were wondering why I had offered you various older men.”

Arianne’s eyes widened and she turned to look out at the ship and at the dragons in the sky. “You mean for me to marry a Targaryen?”

“King Jaehaerys is already wed but his brother is not. They will have our support regardless but Oberyn…”

“I made a pact with Ser Willem many years ago,” Oberyn explained, as they all watched as the ship anchored at the docks and a plank was thrown over. “For you to wed Prince Viserys and in return we would support Jaehaerys’ bid for the throne.”

Oberyn grinned, his eyes lit up with thoughts of what dragons meant for the Lannisters. 

Arianne smiled too, seeing Obara and Nymeria grin, their smiles more predatory than hers. 

“Fire and Blood. Revenge,” Obara said, as they watched two young men and one young woman walk down the plank. They were followed by two older men that were obviously Westerosi knights, wearing mail and plate armor and swords. A much taller darker skinned man followed the five, one who was clearly not Westerosi, but a Dothraki horselord.

“Who is that?” Arianne questioned, turning to look at Doran with wide eyes.

“King Jaehaerys wed a Dothraki khal, Drogo,” Doran said, watching as the three Targaryens spotted the Dornish party and walked over to them. The oldest of them had a red cloak, pinned to his shoulders by a dragon brooch. The dragon king was wearing a set of thin armor, silver in color and seemed to curl around the man.

“Your Grace,” Doran spoke, as King Jaehaerys stopped a few feet from them. 

“Prince Doran. It is a pleasure to finally be home.”

Doran dipped his head in a nod, taking in his soon to be king. Jaehaerys had dark purple eyes and his long, silver hair was bound back in a tight braid. His armor, cloak and boots were all well cleaned and polished. “It is an honor to host you in Dorne. Your husband is welcome to bring his khalasar in.”

King Jaehaerys nodded, turning slightly around to talk to Khal Drogo in the dothraki language. The two dragons above them screeched out and flew further inland, seeming to explore Sunspear. 

“King Jaehaerys, you spoke of a betrothal in your letter.”

“Ah yes,” Jaehaerys turned back around, his eyes lit with curiosity as he took in the sights of Sunspear. “Viserys…”

Doran watched as the horselord turned around and stalked off, confidence in his walk. The younger Targaryen prince stepped up, the prince’s lighter eyes stopping on Arianne. Doran watched as Prince Viserys looked Arianne over and then held out a hand.

“Princess, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Viserys remarked, his cloak fluttering in the slight sea breeze. 

Arianne grinned and put her hand in Viserys’ palm, her dark eyes amused, as he took her hand and kissed it. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Viserys. Is one of those dragons yours?”

“No. They are my brother and sister’s and the third one has not picked me,” Viserys offered, grimacing briefly before shrugging. “You are the heir to Dorne.”

“I am my father’s heir, yes. Would you like to tour Sunspear?”

Viserys hesitated, glancing to his brother before nodding. “If I am to be your consort, I would love a tour.”

Arianne tugged Viserys off and Doran watched as the Sand Snakes followed their cousin.

“He will have much to contend with,” Prince Doran remarked.

King Jaehaerys’ lips twitched into a small grin. “Viserys can handle her. We have been through much to get here.”

The sound of horses whinnying in excitement broke through the air as more of the Targaryen fleet came ashore, the horses and their riders galloping off the planks. Cries and yells filled the air, the men of the Khalasar whooping out at being able to ride on land again.

Khal Drogo led the way on a red stallion, cantering through the port of Sunspear and taking off through the streets.

“They will not… pillage and loot the city, will they, Your Grace?” Doran questioned, raising an eyebrow up at his king.

“No. Drogo and I gave them a talk before we arrived,” Jaehaerys said, turning to look at his sister. “Prince Oberyn, I assume?”

“Your Grace. We have waited a long time for you to arrive,” Oberyn remarked, smiling and showing his teeth. “We have waited a long time to take justice for my sister, Elia.”

King Jaehaerys dipped his head in a nod, his eyes going soft with grief. “Your Elia was in my family a short time but I remember her smile and her gentleness. I miss her too. The Lannisters will pay dearly for their actions during the rebellion. And who is your lady?”

“My paramour, Ellaria Sand, your Grace. She is the mother of my daughters,” Oberyn introduced, gesturing to the beautiful woman next to him.

Ellaria curtsied to him and Jaehaerys nodded. 

“And this is my sister, Princess Daenerys Stormborn,” Jaehaerys spoke, turning to the last Targaryen. 

“My, you are beautiful,” Ellaria offered, smiling at Daenerys. The princess had two younger ladies behind her, handmaids. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Your Grace, you must be tired from your travels. Might I show you to a room before the last meal of the day?”

“I would like that,” Daenerys answered, her own dark purple eyes tired. “It has been a long trip from Meereen to Dorne.”

Ellaria grinned and held out her arm, which Daenerys took, and the two walked off, heading to the palace in Sunspear.

Doran smiled softly, watching the two ladies together, and then turned back to the king. The foreign army of the Unsullied were walking off the numerous ships now, their spears in hand. King Jaehaerys spoke in Valyrian to the captain and then turned to look down at Doran. 

“They will make camp outside the city, with the Dothraki,” Jaehaerys said, dropping his hand down to the sword on his belt. “With your permission.”

“It is given. Ser Barristan, is that you?”

“Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you again, my lord,” Barristan remarked, his blue eyes lit up with happiness.

“Everyone is wondering where you are,” Doran said, looking over at the king’s other kingsguard knight. “Ser Jorah Mormont. You were exiled from the North.”

“I was. I became the princess’ sworn shield,” Jorah commented. “I hope for a pardon from the king after he is on the throne.”

King Jaehaerys raised an eyebrow but dipped his head in a nod. “Prince Doran, you say everyone is wondering where Ser Barristan is. What of the current news of Westeros?”

“Come. Let’s talk in my solar,” Doran offered, gesturing ahead to the palace. “There is much to tell.”

“I am sure of that. Ser Barristan told me what he could but I am sure things have changed since he left the capital and Robert’s kingsguard.”

Doran began to wheel his chair in the direction of the palace and Jaehaerys walked alongside him, keeping pace. He watched the man out of the corner of his eyes as they moved, with Ser Jorah leaving to catch up to the princess. The sun was low in the sky when they made it to the palace, with nearly everyone they passed staring at the Targaryen king. The big black dragon also came over to fly above him, staying out of the streets, but just over the tops of the buildings.

King Jaehaerys stopped before the palace, overlooking it all. “Rhoynish architecture. It is quite different than Essos or the rest of Westeros. Your palace is beautiful.”

“I am glad you think so. Elia loved it so when she was here,” Doran remarked quietly. “I am sure the Prince Viserys will take some time in getting used to it. The Princess Daenerys who wed Prince Maron Martell came to love it.”

“Yes, I hope so too.”

King Jaehaerys followed Doran as they started again, stepping in through the great palace doors. The Martell guardsmen at the doors bowed to the king and let them through, opening the doors. Doran wheeled his chair through the hallways and stopped at the set of stairs that would go up to his solar.

“Areo, I must-”

“Here.” King Jaehaerys waved his hand and the stairs smoothed out into a ramp.

Doran’s eyes widened and he glanced up to the king, who grinned a little.

“Make it a little easier for you.”

“You are a mage.” Doran studied the king, the dragonlord, the man who had hatched dragons. 

“Valyrian blood runs through my body,” Jaehaerys offered, shrugging a little. “I could perhaps heal you of whatever ailment you have that is forcing you to sit in that chair, if you asked it of me. In the meantime, let us talk of Westeros.”

Doran blinked and watched as Jaehaerys walked up the ramp, hearing Areo start to push him along. No maester had offered that or had found a cure. 

Jaehaerys the Mage. Jaehaerys of light feet. Doran wondered what this man would be known as in the annals of Westerosi history. Aegon the Conqueror reborn perhaps.


End file.
